The Ballad of My Journey
by Ace Grey
Summary: Kayla isnt unusual from the typical trainer in Sinnoh. She started out with a pokemon, and a dream. Her dream becomes clouded by the outbreak of Team Phoenix, who are in constant competition with her and her travel partner. But, what if they are ruthless?
1. Game, Sentret, Match

**(A/N: This is taking place about 3 years after the happenings of D/P the VIDEOGAME. It's not in the game world though, moreso a combination of the game and the anime. Just so you know. Like, distances wont be THAT spread apart so it wont be like ten chapters between Floaroma and Jubilife. But it will follow anime not-turn-base battle style and plot and towns and everything.)**

Wind blew through the lands, centered from Mt. Coronet and over the vast northern region known as Sinnoh. As the winds lowered and moved west, the lands of Sinnoh seemed to end. The wind was ominous and put an eerie feeling on those who noticed it. A small girl at the Jubilife Trainers School did notice this though.

"Trouble at Spear Pillar," the twelve-year old noted softly while copying her notes onto the board.

"What did you say, Kayla?" the high-pitched voice of a twelve year old boy next to her startled her. She turned towards him and then smiled.

"S-sorry Alex, you startled me. Nothing though," she looked into the open window next to her, hoping to get a good view of the Mountain. The Jubilife Trainer's School didn't allow a great view at the mountain, mostly because of the tall buildings of the bustling city blocking it.

She looked at her notebook now, full of notes. She didn't bothering copying the Type Advantage and Disadvantage notes on the board. This was all basic stuff to be reviewed for the final tomorrow.

If you passed the combination of both an examination and a pokemon battle against your fellow pairs, you get a Trainer's pass and are eligible to go on your journey. "Class dismissed," announced their teacher, Lucas. The blue-haired man nodded at them to leave and sat down to begin work.

Kayla got to her feet, shuffling around a little to gather all of her stuff before she headed out of the door and north of the town. Unlike most of the people at Jubilife Trainer's School, she lived in Floaroma Town. Why? Floaroma didn't have a trainer's school, just regular. Plus, it wasn't that much of a walk. Ten to fifteen minutes, and there were several ways to avoid wild pokemon.

But, Kayla didn't need to as she had a pokemon. She smiled gingerly, and took out the pokeball that she had.

"Go Sentret!" she pressed the button and opened the pokeball as a blast of light shot out and her Sentret bounced up and down on its tail as she minimized the ball and put it back on the strap across her chest.

She allowed it to bounce to her chest and wrapped her arms around it, allowing it to be held in her hands as usual. It was the first pokemon she captured for school and for lessons. At the start of your last year you are to run out and catch a pokemon with the aide of school pokemon.

Using a Shinx, she got this Sentret south of the Trainer's School at Jubilife Park.

Kayla had soft caramel colored skin, and big brown eyes to match. She got the skin tone from her mother and the eyes from both her mother and her father. She had long, slick dark brown hair. It's long and slick texture extended from her mom and it's color from her dad. Her outfit consisted of a red, black and white hat with a pokeball on the side. Her top was dark grey with starling silver buttons down the front. She matched the blouse with a short black mini-skirt. Although, it wasn't very slutty at all because her skin was then covered by long black thigh-high socks.

Her boots were white on the side and red down the front, along with four black straps placed accordingly. Her outfit was finished off with two pairs of black fingerless gloves that extended up to her elbows and a yellow backpack with a strap across her body that held her pokeballs.

So far, she had one. To top her outfit she had a red open long vest with a black fluffy attachment at the back of the neck.

Kayla ducked into the small dark cavern, gripping her Sentret a little hard because she was scared. You would think that she would get used to it after traveling so much, but her mother used to walk her home. Ever since a couple of weeks ago when she started working in the store opened up for Honey, she had to walk home alone.

She exited the cave, and found herself a short walk from the entrance of the village. Smiling of relief that her walk was almost done, Kayla sped up her speed of walking. Sentret wagged its tail happily and Kayla found herself inhaling the fresh flowers of Floaroma.

She practically ran to her house, passed the Pokemon Center, the Flower Shop and a right at the Contest Hall and to her house. Taking her key from her bag, she opened the door and went inside. "Mom?" she asked sweetly, taking off her bag and putting it on a hook.

"You home yet?" she asked, not sure of her mother's working schedule today.

"In here honey!" yelled her mom from the family den and she crossed from the kitchen into the den, where there was a leather couch and leather loveseat both facing a television. Currently, her mom was watching a contest.

"Oh, where is this contest?" she asked, curiously.

"Lake Valor... it's the Grand Festival!" Kayla's mom watched intently as an array of sparkles rained over a moonwalking Buneary. Kayla sat next to her mom, munching on some popcorn.

"Is your final tomorrow?" she asked, not really facing Kayla and moreso focusing on the television screen. Now there was a spinning Hitmontop, whose feet were expelling a colorful energy throughout the area.

"Yeah, the test is going to be easy. It's the battle I'm worried about," she added on with a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. It wouldn't be that hard, she told herself. She was easily one of the smartest in her class, but not much of a battler.

In all honesty, she had never won a battle yet with Sentret. She faced three wild pokemon on three different occasions and lost all three of them. Digging her hand into the popcorn, she stuffed a handful into her mouth. Rather unladylike, but she chewed it all down anyway.

"Well, hun, I hope you do good. By the way, dad's going to be home in time for dinner. He had been caught up at the Windworks... some studies that were seemingly important that needs to be continued."

"Mom? Is it Friday?" she asked curiously, although she already knew the answer. Sometimes you asked those questions... it was just human, right?

"Yes, hun, why?" she replied questioningly, turning away from the Grand Festival for once to face her daughter with a confused look.

"Nothing, I'm going to go visit Graham!" She said in a quick tone before running from the couch and walking to the door, pushing it open and quickly hurrying to the Valley Windworks.

Who was Graham? He was her friend who was a Pokemon Collector/Breeder. He wanted to collect all of the Eevee Evolutions and then breed Eevee eggs. He was going to start his journey soon, such as her. He went to regular school in Floaroma but his mom wouldn't allow him to travel until his 13th birthday.

Running across the berry patch she saw the entrance to the farm and saw the pokemon that always appeared there on Fridays. Drifloon. She looked at the balloon pokemon, Sentret still in her hands and she let it go free. "Sentret! Bounce!" Sentret began bouncing up and down on its tail, higher and higher.

"Now! Pound!" as it lowered, it swung its tail powerfully towards the Drifloon to hit it, but it went straight through the balloon pokemon, who now gathered up its energy and released a powerful gust of wind that caught Sentret in the air and then threw it down.

"S-Sentret!" Kayla whimpered and got to her pokemon's side, who got up in determination. He didn't have any non-normal type moves and Sentret charged forward.

"Sentret, no, dont!" she yelled but he tried pound again and just as it's tail neared the pokemon, it released its Gust again and caused Sentret to faint on impact and to be thrown back to Kayla's hands.

"I... I fail as a trainer..." she mumbled, tears poling in her eyes and slowly streaming as she returned Sentret. She hadn't ever won a battle.. and she couldn't win tomorrow. It was all going downhill.

It was a relatively short battle with an experienced pokemon. She wasn't sure of its level, or Sentret's for that matter. Maybe it was way more experienced, and she should've known that Normal type moves weren't effective against Ghost type Pokemon. It took her just now to realize that Drifloon was a Ghost type.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, she was interrupted by a familiar voice. "Kayla? What are you doing all the way here?"

"Oh, hi dad. I just, um, was checking Drifloon, thats all," she lied and tried to hide her crying eyes with her black hair. Fortunately, her dad was rather gullible.

"Oh, I was just going on a lunch break. Don't make your mom all too worried," he scurried past her and into town, but then dropped something out of his pocket. She looked at it and opened it, only to hear a female voice.

"Hello, I am Pokedex X. How may I serve you?" her eyes went wide at the talking contraption and held it up to Drifloon.

" Drifloon, the Balloon Pokémon. Drifloon is filled with air and can either expand or shrink to express its feelings. It also likes damp weather." She gasped as it showed all of its Total Stats, Ability, HP, Moves, and every other essential.

She gasped, as it was also very thin and recorded so much information. She looked through the entries and immediately scanned over every pokemon in the field.

"Oh, I see you found the Pokedex X," she turned around to see one of her dads co-workers. No, it wasn't a co-worker. It was the boss!

"S-Sorry... I found it on the floor," she mumbled and handed it to him, and he took it and looked through it nodding.

"While, it seems to run well. You added a bunch of entries. Hm, you take a resemblance to one of our workers..." he put a finger to his lips, thinking extremely hard on who it was.

"Michael," refreshed Kayla.

"Aah, Michael. Yes, yes. You are the noble daughter of his ready to go on a pokemon adventure. Well then, I will grant you that Pokedex X. A little gift to a new trainer." He laughed whole-heartedly and Kayla smiled.

"T-thanks Mr. Kuso," she remembered the name of her dad's boss after talking over dinner that one time.

"No problem, young trainer," he said, walking past her for his lunch break. She slipped it into her pocket and ran home, wanting to tell her parents the news.

* * *

"You're examination begins... NOW!" He started it as soon as the stopwatch on his poketch started and Kayla looked down at her multiple choice test, taking her pencil and flicking it against the paper.

The questions varied from easy to hard, but she notably found a bunch of the questions easy due to her extensive studying and knowledge of pokemon.

What type has an advantage over Water?

- Grass

What type has an advantage over Fire?

- Water

What type has an advantage over Grass?

- Fire

What type has an advantage over Dragon?

- Dragon

What type has an advantage over Flying?

- Electric

What type has an advantage over Ground?

- Ice

What type has an advantage over Poison?

- Psychic

What type has an advantage over Bug?

- Flying

What type has an advantage over Steel?

- Water

What type has an advantage over Rock?

- Water

That wasn't all that was in the test either. There were another 15 true and false questions about Pokemon breeding, Pokemon in general, League rules and the likes.

Of course, they were easy, except for the League questions which she was sure that she got them all wrong. All five of them. A twenty out of twenty-five would pass her for sure, but now they were all sitting in the waiting room waiting for the scores to be posted.

"How do you think you did Kayla?" asked Voda, a boy a year younger then her but in her class. He spoke fast and was rather jumpy about things.

"I think I did pretty well and passed... but the battles are going to be hard for me really," she spoke with a low tone, nearly mumbling but not quite.

"Oh... well I hope I pass. Battling is going to be the fun and easy part!" He pumped his fist in triumph. She didn't know him much, but he always bragged on how he was a good battler. He even showed off his new Luxio, which was formerly a Shinx he trained every day, and won a battle with it on school grounds.

"For you anyway," she mumbled and then turned her head the other way causing him to scowl.

"Aww, look what the cat dragged in. And look whats she's wearing," Kayla gripped her hand into a fist and glanced at the girl.

"What do you want Clarabelle?" Clarabelle was a beautiful trainer, rich as well, and had all the boys at her feet. With a snap of her finger her dad could hire his staff could get her any pokemon. Even rare ones. It was exactly why she had a Teddiursa, which was a shiny variation of the pokemon. She grinned.

"I want to show off my new Poketch," she flashed her wrist around and showed the new Poketch 2000X. Kayla rolled her eyes, her father ran the company that processed Poketchs and because of that, she modeled the new versions. And got paid.

"Do you have anything that could match up to my Poketch? No, I didnt think so," she said, batting her eyelashes at Voda who jumped up. "HI CLAR-" he was interrupted by her moving closer to Kayla.

"Huh, what is that contraption?" she pointed at the slim lavender pokedex hse had in her hand and she flipped it open.

"The Pokedex X... a new version. It's not even out yet, this is the first one!" she showed it off and flipped it, showing its voice, which could be changed, and it's high-tech entry. As well as its new application for HM and TM discs, sliding the disc right in and shining the light over the pokeball or pokemon.

Everybody awed at it and Kayla smiled, finally having to top Clarabelle. It took her so long... but this was her moment! "No, thats a fake," Clarabelle lied. She snatched it from Kayla and ripped it in half. "See? It comes right apart..." she dropped it to the ground and walked away laughing.

"B-bitch," she muttered under her breath, picking up the pokedex as the crowd moved to the wall where the battles were being shown for who advanced.

She put it together, due to it being made able to be put back together and put it into her bag, walking up after the crowds cleared to see her name on the first battle. Her opponent though, didn't surprise her.

Clarabelle. Cliché things like this always happened in fanfiction. (1)

* * *

The two stood on opposite ends of the battlefield at the Trainer's school. It was a light brown ground field with white lines painted along it. It was the basic field-appearance and this would count to either trainer's official record, as well as decide who gets their Trainer pass.

"Teddy! Go!" Clarabelle tossed her pokeball and out came a green Teddiursa doing a backflip who landed perfectly. She was fully aware of the powerful competition. With Sentret already in her arms, she opened her arm and allowed Sentret to bounce happily towards Teddiursa.

"Begin!" said Lucas and he waved a flag.

"Teddiursa, Scratch!" Teddiursa ran forward and threw its little arms forward, it's claws extending to create a powerful scratch.

"Bounce... now!" quickly intertwined Kayla and Sentret bounced upwards just as Teddiursa was going to use scratch and cause the pokemon to fall over, due to its balance disarrangement.

"Teddy!" called out Clarabelle as Sentret kept bouncing on it.

"Now Sentret, bounce up and pound it with your tail!" Sentret bounced off of the Teddiursa once more and as the shiny Teddy Bear Pokemon got to its feet, it was faced with a punch from Sentret's tail.

"Grab it and throw it!" Clarabelle was being rather ruthless after her pokemon took all of that damage and Teddiursa grabbed the tail of Sentret with its palm.

"Spin and throw it!" Clarabelle commanded once more and Teddiursa spun around rapidly, throwing Sentret all over the place before finally releasing and Sentret crashed into the ground, nearly fainted but not quite.

"Sentret, recover from that hit. Bounce!" Sentret began to bounce up and down.

"Oh no, that wont work again! Teddiursa use Dig!" Teddiursa extended its claws and dug into the soft ground and dove inside and kept burrowing through.

"Jump up where Sentret is and hit with Focus Punch!"

Teddiursa burst from the ground before Kayla could say anything, its tiny hand glowing with a large sphere of energy.

Teddiursa was a quick pokemon and hit Sentret straight upside the head and her cute little pokemon was thrown up into the air and Teddiursa got up to surface, smiling.

Kayla found herself with a plan.

"Sentret when you are up, glide!" Sentret's arms were attached to its body sort of like wings and it started to fly around, the wind carrying the pokemon.

"Now, curl into a Defense Curl!" Sentret did as so just as Teddiursa looked along, and Clarabelle couldn't think of a plan yet so fast.

"Now, throw yourself at Teddiursa!" Just as Teddiursa was on its way down due to gravity, Sentret rolled like a ball towards Teddiursa and easily took out the shiny pokemon, which laid flat out fainted as Sentret landed near Kayla.

"I won! I cant believe I won," she said loudly, squealing as she jumped up and down and Clarabelle went to check on Teddiursa, crying.

Immediately following her battle Kayla was given her Trainers Pass, which automatically allowed her to challenge the Pokemon League or register for a Contest Pass if she wanted to.

* * *

But today, she was at home and was going to leave tomorrow. She was eating her dinner of hamburgers and fries, while idly talking to her parents.

"So, hun, are you going to be a coordinator or trainer? Me and your dad were talking and I said coordinator and he said trainer," she had an anime-style sweat-drop because her parents bet on her.

Now that was a huge question.

"You know, I really have no idea. I heard of a contest in Jubilife City soon, so I'll head south for that contest. See how I like it, and then challenge the Orebourgh Gym to see which I like better."

Her parents nodded and she immediately told herself that is what she was going to do. Jubilife was a short walk from Floaroma indeed and took her ten minutes, so she could stay at home until then. The contest was only in two or three days. But, she needed to capture pokemon.

That is what she was going to do tommorrow. That would start a journey of a new trainer.

(End Notes.

So I might have the Eevee Evolution collector guy be her partner for the journey. He'd probably want to go to Eterna Forest and Route 217 for the newest Evolutions, the ones that he needed.

By the way, just so you know, the next chapter will be devoted to her training and capturing a pokemon.

After that is the Jubilife Contest.

Filler chapter/travel.

Orebourgh City

Orebourgh Gym Battle

(1) She broke the fourth wall. I added it in for cheap humor.)


	2. A Rival to Jubilife

(Well welcome to chapter 2. Im trying not to make this a generic new-trainer fic so I'm not going to have her catch that many rare pokemon as I had planned. I had worked out her party in my team planning and I realized that this was my dream team. I didn't want a self-insert so … yeah.)

Kayla awoke suddenly and glanced at her clock, her chest heaving up and down as her head gently levitated from her soft feather pillow. Her chocolate eyes swam around her room until they found themselves fixated on the clock adjacent to her bed. 7:00.

The loud ring of her pokeball shaped alarm clock now played louder, giving her reason to why she was awake. The loud music of Felicia Flaffy played throughout her room and she saw the sun outside. "It's Saturday..." she moaned, trying to realize why she was awake this early.

"Kayla... honey, wake up! Today is the start of your big adventure!" the chirping of her moms voice suddenly jolted her upwards, her back parallel to the headboard of her canopy bed.

"Today, I become a trainer..." she spoke to herself before heaving a sigh and getting to her feet. She was still dressed in her pink silk pajamas, and she was not traveling Sinnoh dressed like this.

She dragged her feet across the ground, a clear sign of her fatigue. She pushed upon the door of the bathroom somewhat down the hall from her room. "Preparations..." she murmured and began straightening her hair.

She continued her morning routine for about fifteen minutes before finally adjusting her candy apple red sleeveless jacket. Perfection. Grabbing her yellow bag full of sleepwear, hair and face stuff, potions, antidotes, a TM/HM disc carrier, a berry pouch, her pokedex, and everything in check.

She ran downstairs, her hand gliding across the wooden rail of the staircase as she skipped a couple of steps at a time, her hand on the knob and nearly out of the door before she was interrupted by her mother.

"Young lady, I don't believe you are just going to skip out without a proper breakfast!" she scolded and Kayla had another sweatdrop before sliding into her seat, taking up her fork and trying to scarf down her eggs quickly.

"Now Kayla, call back frequently on your Pokedex and don't forget to visit if you need anything. Now here is 500 pokedollars, spend them wisely. Are you going to visit Professor Rowan in Sandgem Town for a free starter?" she somehow managed to fit this all in within a ten second timeframe.

"OK, I know, thanks, and no. I dont want to waste my time going there when I catch pokemon on my own! Plus, I have Sentret!" Reminding herself, she withdrew Sentret's pokeball and sent it out on the table.

"Go Sentret!" The Pokemon happily jumped into her arms and she held it smiling, as it curiously glanced over her food. She sipped down the rest of her orange juice before getting up.

"Oh, and here is a package of pokemon food!" Her mom tossed her a ziploc bag full of brown pellets known as pokemon food. Apparently this flavor was sweet – what she knew Sentret liked. She smiled and soon left her house, into the open-air of Floaroma.

"My adventure begins!" she and Sentret ran through the flowers of Floaroma, passing by people and trying to get to the southern exit towards Jubilife when she bumped into somebody and Sentret went haywire.

"Sentret!" she chanted, and got on all fours crawling after the pokemon that rolled and hit into a wall.

"Sen-tret..." it whispered softly and she scooped up her pokemon, nearly crying as she turned towards the person. "Matt?" she asked unsurely.

"Hey Kaye!" the boy said, wearing a white shirt with green on the side, topped with a jacket that matched his black pants with an emerald green design. He had abrown belt that kept his outfit together, with six pokeballs on them.

"Wow, I haven't seen you in forever!" he chuckled after saying this, because in reality it was about one or two days. Both were beginning their pokemon journeys today, or around today.

Although Matt could've started his a while ago, he was still stranded here training his full team of Eevee.

"Heh, it has. So where are you headed?" she asked, curiously. Her hands were occupied with holding Sentret who was wagging its tail happily while smiling at Matt.

"I'm going to the Eterna Forest first, so I could get the new Eevee evolution Leafon. Apparently there is a rare rock there. Then after that I'm going to Snowpoint City Route 217... there is another one there."

Kayla gasped and smiled. "Those are all gym cities! Maybe we can sort of travel together... because, yeah, um," she began to blush out of nervousness and confusion. Although her dark skin didn't make it noticeable much, Matt saw the tint of pink on her soft cheeks.

"Heh, sure I guess. I will finish my Eevee collection soon enough. You want to see how much progress I made?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and hoping she would.

She nodded, smiling.

"Okay guys! Zap, Blitz, Aquaris, Dusk, Psych, Eevee!" He sent out a Jolteon, Flareon, Vaperon, Umbreon, Espeon, and then a regular Eevee.

"Wow..." she said, astonished by all of them and scanned her Pokedex over all of them and Matt nodded in all of his glory.

"How'd you find all of the evolution stones?" she asked, peering at Jolteon, Vaperon and Flareon. She knew they evolved with a Lightning Stone, Water Stone and Fire Stone respectively.

"My father bought them for me, for my birthday. I was trying to save up to buy them at the Veilstone Department Store, but my dad surprised me!" he seemed very energetic about it.

He lifted up the Eevee, that seemed smaller then the others. "This one is freshly hatched, for Leafon. I'm thinking after I get my collection of all seven, I'll go to Hoenn to challenge the gyms there. (1)."

"Wow, that's pretty awesome. Hoenn? I might go there, but I need to focus on Sinnoh first. I'm going to try out the Jubilife Contest, and then battle the gym. Just to see which I like better," she said, explaining to him as they walked out of town.

"Oh, I see. The decision between Coordinator and Trainer? Eh. I decided to avoid it by becoming a Collector/Breeder. You feel way more accomplished when you breed your first egg," he added with a smile.

"I guess, but first I want to catch a pokemon," she said looking around for anything that would look of interest to her. "A Beautifly!" she said, pointing and Matt chuckled.

"I guess you want to capture it?" he added along with his chuckle and pointed out that she didnt have any extra pokeballs.

"Oh, uhh, I forgot to make a trip to the PokeMart," she growled and searched frantically around her bag. "Hey, look, I found one!" she said and pulled it out and let Sentret down.

"Bounce and then Pound!" Sentret bounced upwards and then swung its tail for Pound, but Beautifly flew out of the way and then used Gust.

"Gah!" Kayla yelled as Sentret was caught in a gust and it flew up in the whirlwind and was hit to the ground.

"Sentret... get up and hit it with your Fury Swipes attack!" Sentret lunged forward and threw its hands out, extending its claws and scratching violently at Beautifly.

"Yes! Pound!" Kayla was dancing happily due to the fact that she was nearly triumphant. Sentret hit its tail into Beautifly and knocked it to the ground, but in reply Beautifly shot out small yellow circles from its nose that hit the Sentret.

"S-Sentret? What happened?" The pokemon looked like it couldn't move, and Kayla was almost about to cry.

"Don't overreact Kayla, it's just paralyzed. That was Stun Spore, and your pokemon may take a while to attack." Matt said this knowledgeably, nodding.

Then again Beautifly moved its wings rapidly and this time it wasn't the normal gust, it was stronger and more uniform. "What is that!" she pointed, as her Sentret was trapped in an attack that she didn't know.

"T-Twister," muttered Matt, "A Beautifly can't learn that move naturally... it must be an Egg move!" he commanded loudly and Kayla found Sentret on the verge of fainting.

"Uhh, okay Sentret, stand up." Beautifly was ready to make a move and then charged forward, extending its nose-thing towards Sentret and she knew this attack – Absorb.

"Jump out of the way Sentret and bounce up and keep hitting it with Pound!" This time Sentret seemed to overcome its paralyzation and jumped up on its tail as Beautifly missed and Sentret kept pounding it's tail in the Beautifly's face powerfully and rapidly.

Soon, Beautifly fell to the floor fainted and she jumped up and down. "Yay Sentret you did it!" Sentret landed to the ground, staggering on its feet as she tossed the pokeball at Beautifly.

There was no struggle and an immediate click was heard and she smiled, jumping up and down. "I CAUGHT A BEAUTIFLY!" she said, jumping up as a colorful pattern appeared behind her.

"Err, Kayla. What are you doing?" asked Matt as she landed and she shrugged. "I saw it on that TV show," she added and he glanced at her weirdly.

"Well, let me give something to your Sentret," he pulled out a yellow bottle and sprayed Sentret all around, curing it of its paralysis. "There, it's cured now."

She looked at the bottle curiously and picked up Sentret, who was still a little weak from the loss of HP but able to move. "What is that bottle?" she asked as they walked along the path.

"Oh, its just a Paralyze Heal," he said and she nodded, and checked in her bag to see that she had one Antidote, Paralyze Heal, Awakening, Burn Heal and Ice Heal. Then she had three potions.

"Oh, it seems my mom packed me a bunch of those medicines," she said and saw that it wasn't heavy at all. It wasn't long until they arrived in Jubilife City and were resting in the park.

They were having a lunch of sandwiches packed by her mother (as usual) along with Lemonade and fresh fruit. "Err," she pointed towards the lake. "I swear I just saw a dancing pineapple..." she pointed.

"Dancing pineapple? It's probably a pokemon," replied Matt rather confused as Kayla dug into her pack for her Pokedex. She pointed it towards said dancing pineapple.

Ludicolo, the Carefree Pokémon. When Ludicolo listens to happy music, its power grows stronger, and it just has to dance.

"Hmm, it's a grass and a water type! I could use that. Since Sentret is Normal and Beautifly is a Flying and a Bug type, that could add some real diversity to my team! Okay. Beautifly, it's your time to shine!"

She sent out the Butterfly pokemon which flew out, facing her with a rather confused look. "OK. I captured you, so you listen to me! Now, use Twister on that Pineapple!" she pointed at the Ludicolo and Beautifly began flying around idly.

"NO! NO! DONT FLY AROUND NONCHALANTLY! ATTACK!" she started screaming at the Beautifly, which mocked her in its native tongue, causing Sentret to laugh as it ate Kayla's sandwich.

"Grr, like this!" she ran over to the Ludicolo and kept kicking it. "Ludi-colo!" it yelled and began to dance and Kayla immediately felt happy and started dancing as well. "Woo, this is fun," she said beginning to do the moonwalk.

Matt looked confused. "This is wrong on so many levels..." and he watched as Beautifly and Sentret started to dance.

He picked up a pokeball and threw it at the dancing pokemon. It was barely a struggle as it was captured. Kayla soon stopped dancing. "Thanks Matty, I got a bit carried away," she chuckled while rubbing the back of her head and took the pokeball from him.

"Wait, why are you giving this to me? You caught it..." she added, confused.

"You said it will be a great addition to your team. Plus, I'm only interested in Eevee and their evolutions." Kayla shrugged and took the pokeball.

"Wait, isnt the contest in a few days? I need to practice... okay. Watch this!" she threw up her pokeball but tripped aftwards.

"I watched... you fall anyway," he added, sitting down. "Shouldn't you get to know your pokemon's moves first? I doubt you know any of Ludicolo's moves..." he added on loosely.

"Well, maybe I should..." she said, holding the two pokeballs of Beautifly and Ludicolo in her hand before scanning them with her Pokedex.

"Okay, Beautifly knows Stun Spore, Absorb, Gust and Twister. And Ludicolo knows Water Gun, Grass Whistle, Nature Power, Swords Dance and Ice Beam... I guess that's good. I think I have an idea!"

Matt looked up as Kayla ran and spun in a circle, throwing up her pokeball at the same time with the pokeball twirling and herself landing. The pokeball opened and with a red blast of light Beautifly came emerged, basking in the light.

"Okay Stun Spore, and you better listen to me!" Beautifly, a little confident of its trainer now, sent out a powerful Stun Spore and several yellow dots gently through the airs from its nose... thing. "Now, Gust them away!" Beautifly flapped its wings and allowed the Gust to gather them into yellow dust and to be thrown forward.

Matt nodded, as that would be a good appeal move as it would be beautiful and would paralyze the target. "Okay, now, Twister!" With the yellow dust still lingering in the air, and gathered them into a Twister. Then when the twister subdued it was left with yellow sparkles surrounding Beautifly.

"How'd you like it?" she asked with a grin.

"Well, you are pretty good," added Matt.

"But not good enough," came an unfamiliar voice from behind them. Emerging was a blonde girl with pale skin, and perfect sea-green eyes. She had a long yellow and white sundress, white flats and then a white cardigan over it.

"And who the fuck are you?" asked Kayla, her eyes darting to and forth from the girl.

"I'm a coordinatrainer. That means a coordinator and a trainer. I'm experienced and good enough to do both. That's why I have a badge and a ribbon, and it's only the first week of my journey," she opened up a case that had spaces for badges at the top, with two rows of four. Then on the bottom were five places for ribbons. The Orebourgh badge and a ribbon was visible.

"That ribbon is from Alamos Town, and the badge is from -"

"Orebourgh City, I live in this region blondie. And why is my routine not good enough?" Now, Kayla was getting an attitude.

"Pfft. Please, that could probably manage you placing past the appeal if you got LUCKY. It just screams beginner," she said with a chuckle.

"Well so does your outfit! I mean, sundress, flats, caridgan? What are you, three?" she added, getting into the girl's face.

"Oh well at least I dont look like a Swellow!" she yelled into Kayla's face now and Matt looked along, with an anime-style sweatdrop.

"Who the hell are you anyway!" Kayla yelled into the girls face.

"Oh, I'm glad you asked. I'm ALICE!" she spun around and did this little weird thing. "The Coordinatrainer from SUNYSHORE CITY!"

Kayla rose another eyebrow. "Well I'm not either, but I'm going to decide to be a coordinator or a trainer after this contest and the Orebourgh City gym battle. But I'm Kayla, from Floaroma Town!" she added confidently.

"Well, see ya, wouldn't want to be ya!" she snapped and disappeared.

"What the fuck!" yelled Kayla.

"It was just her Alakazam..." added Matt.

"Oh..."

**(1) Sequel teaser XD**

**Anyhow. Hope you enjoyed it review, please.**

**Yes. Alice is her rival. Whether she becomes a coordinator or trainer (will be revealed by the end of the Orebourgh Gym chapter), Alice will always be there to pick up her slack.**

**But, Alice will give up on what Kayla didnt pick half-way through. **


	3. A Ludicolo'd Front

"Wake up!" said Matt, tapping on Kayla's shoulder, but she wouldn't budge on the bed of the Pokemon center.

"Wake up!" he groaned, patting her on her head and trying to figure out a way to wake up the girl. She simply turned over.

"Okay, desperate times call for desperate measures. So go, Vaporeon!" The water form of Eevee was sent out from its pokeball and landed. "Water Gun," commanded Matt and the Vaporeon shot out a Water Gun towards the girl, and she was hit in the face. She yelled and therefore was awoken.

"What the heck Matt! You ever thought of tapping me!" she yelled, her hair immediately puffing up into an afro.

"I did, genius. You wouldn't wake up!" he snapped at her.

Her face changed in realization. "I did?" she asked, curiously and began thinking. "But why wake me up this early!" she yelled.

"Because, the contest begins in an hour right about... now," he said pointing to the clock and then motioning to his green poketch which both just turned to 9:00.

"Aaah!" screamed Kayla as she jumped out of the pokemon center room with two beds and ran into the nearby bathroom and Matt sighed, gathering up his pokeballs and walking outside.

* * *

Matt was currently in the stands, after grabbing a pretty good seat in the first section, the lowest section closest to the stage, and in the fourth row. His seat was located near the center, so he had a pretty perfect view of the stage.

A thin woman with a tan and light brown puffed up hair wearing a nice outfit. She had a microphone gripped in her hands and stood center stage. "Welcome to the Jubilife City Contest! Today the coordinators came out with their best pokemon and will show powerful yet beautiful appeals for us!" The crowd applauded.

"Today, we have three judges! Now lets introduce them, the Pokemon contest director, Mr. Contesta!"

He waved at the crowd.

"From the Pokemon Fan Club, Mr. Sukizo!"

He also waved and added, "Remarkable."

"And Jubilife's own Nurse Joy!"

She waved and added a smile. "I hope to see a beautiful array of contest appeals today! Good luck to all!"

"And I am your emcee Marian! The winner will get this beautiful Jubilife City Ribbon!" She held up a golden circle surrounded by several red loops surrounding it. The red had gold trim on it. "We will kick it off with Tori!"

Nervously, Kayla stood backstage in the locker room adjusting her hair. She wasn't sure of her outfit, nor her appeal. Deciding between Ludicolo, Beautifly or Sentret was hard. She eventually decided to perform the appeal she practiced with Matt. The Ludicolo appeal wasn't very rehearsed.

She fumbled with Beautifly's pokeball but had it in hand when Alice came up to her, wearing a starling pink min-gown and her hair tied up into a bun.

"Hm, so you are here? Well, I will see you lose, because I'm up next," she winked at Kayla before walking off, not even giving Kayla a word in as she sighed, picking up the pokeball and watching on the screen of Alice's appeal.

"Our next contestant is from Sunyshore City, Alice!"

Alice ran and performed a cartwheel on stage. It was so quick that you could barely see her dress land down but while doing so she tossed her pokeball and it rose into the air. The pokeball opened in a red energy, releasing the silhouette of a pokemon that soon landed.

"Go, Gorebyss!" she said and Kayla looked along, confused. She never heard of this pink pokemon that Alice released in a flurry of small pink hearts. Apparently her pokedex had this to say:

_Gorebyss, the South Sea Pokémon. Gorebyss is the evolved form of __Clamperl__. A powerful __swimmer__ and beautiful to watch._

"Rain Dance, now!" The slithering pink pokemon began to wiggle its body in an intricate pattern, like it was doing a bellydance. Wow. It was very entrancing to watch. Kayla sighed, watching on in awe.

Rain began to fall on the pokemon. "Agility!" On top of its Swift Swim ability that increased its speed in rain and the move that rose its speed by 2 stats, and it began to rush around like a pink blur in the rain, seeming impossible to trace.

"Now, the elegant Gorebyss moves around like a blur in the rain!"

"Ice Beam, now!" finally revealing itself at center stage, it used Ice Beam on all of the rain coming down, transforming them into thin crystal needles of ice that rained down on it.

"Charm up with Psychic!" Gorebyss first focused its energy then all of the needles were covered with a pink aura and then they all made themselves lined up in the air around Gorebyss, like a mirror that showed its reflection. Then, they moved around rapidly.

Suddenly, they exploded and let diamond dust rain on the pokemon, but Alice wasn't done here as she ran forward and did another cartwheel.

"Tch, showoff," commented Kayla, glaring at the television screen.

"CAPTIVATE!" she screamed and the Gorebyss created a large heart via lip puckering and shot it into the shards of ice that were so small that they appeared to be ice crystals. The heart now dissolved into pink sparkles, mixed with the even smaller ice shards, making Gorebyss and Alice shine alongside the sparkles.

"A nice combination between trainer and pokemon. Acrobatics and aesthetics."

"Remarkable!"

"I liked the sparkles..." Everybody stared at Nurse Joy weird, including Marian.

Marian stood up onto the stage. "And now, we move onto Kayla from Floaroma Town!"

Kayla ran out wearing a flattering short black dress that went to knee-length, a red ribbon tied at the waist and her black hair tied up into a high ponytail with long bangs, nearly covering her eyes.

She ran out onto the stage and spun on one of her black ballet flats, and send out the pokeball in a spin that matched her own. "Dream On!" she commanded loudly and sent out her pokeball but was oddly surprised when she found Ludicolo.

"L-Ludicolo? It's supposed to be Beautifly... uhm," she stuttered, startled by this and not ready to give a command.

"Well it seems this coordinator made a mistake with pokemon and now she is stuck of what to do!"

"Okay Ludicolo, spin and Water Gun!" She spun alongside her pokmon, landing perfectly as the water gun spiraled around the dancing pokemon, who began to shake its body, causing the crowd to get into it and start dancing as well.

"Now, Ice Beam!" Soon, Ludicolo did the same thing and matched with Kayla's spin as well, and she was getting dizzy from it but not her pokemon, who froze the ring of water in the air.

"Now, jump on it and start dance gliding!" She was really winging it here and was thinking Ludicolo would break the ice. But Ludicolo landed and began gliding with its leg up like a figure skater. Wow!

"Now jump with a pirouette!" Ludicolo jumped and performed a double spin in the air, landing on the wooden contest floor and spun around with its wet webbed feet and still landed.

"Finish this with Swords Dance!" Ludicolo did a fierce dance that sharply rose its attack and then bowed along with Kayla, finishing their routine in symmetry as she stood for her evalution.

"Rough start, unrehearsed but a powerful routine," said Mr. Contesta.

"Remarkable," added Mr. Sukizo.

"It seems like you made it up as you went along, and you were surprised at Ludicolo's ability. Although, luck was in your favor. It was a fun routine!" she added, clapping.

Marian smiled. "Okay, next up from Petalburg City is Max!" (1)

Kayla stood backstage, a little nervous and weary but watching the rest of the coordinators go. She was really impressed with some people, but unimpressed with others. I mean, why the hell would you use a Wailord in a contest? It freaking crushed the stage! Now they had to do the rest of the contest outside.

Matt ran up to her during the break time before they were going to put out the 8 people that passed onto the appeal round.

"Wow! That was a nice job, you got everybody dancing and cheering!" he said, clapping for her.

"Yeah," she said, sounding a little depressed. "But, I think that I winged it a little and I got lucky is all. Maybe contests aren't for me..." she added, unsurely.

"Well, you always have gyms you know. But still, you have the rest of this contest to focus on," he said, trying to put things on the bright side.

"Smh, you should drop out now," said an oncoming blond girl, her seagreen eyes glaring daggers into Kayla. Matt made sure to grab Kayla's hand so she didn't punch her.

"Well, maybe you should get the fuck out!" yelled Kayla and Alice just chuckled at provoking her.

"Anyhow, I wanted to congratulate you. This contest didnt have any high caliber performances so your lackluster routine could get you 8th," she scoffed and Kayla glared.

"This is my first contest you know!" Kayla snapped.

"I won my first contest, and gym battle," Alice added with a grin.

"Well thats you, not me!" growled Kayla.

"Well I guess that means I'm the better trainer and coordinator," Alice intercepted with a smirk.

"Well I guess that means I'm the better looking trainer and coordinator," snidely added Kayla, spinning around and showing off.

"At least I'm not a slut," spat Alice, giving Kayla the up-down look.

"Hey, both of you, shut up! They're announce the eight that moved on!" he pointed at the screen. Both watched intently.

Marian showed up on the screen and got the close-up that came soon after. "Well, here are the eight coordinators that will move onto the next round," she prodded to the screen.

Alice's picture showed up second on the screen, and that Max boy showed up right after. It was down to the last three spots. Ding. Kayla crossed her fingers. She needed to top Alice. Ding. Not her, but please! Her big chocolate brown eyes looked up at the screen, hopefully. Please. Please. Please.

Ding.

Her smiling face showed up and she let out a squeal of happiness, jumping into Matt's arms and he caught her, smiling and twirling her around. Now, it was her time to shine . She was going to use Sentret in the first batle, and then Beautifly in the next if she could.

**

* * *

**

Kayla had her first battle go swimmingly and Sentret ended up using the Bounce-Pound combo pretty well to force the opponent to lose points and then take it out with pretty good hits.

Eventually time ran out but she had the clear advantage of points, at halfway when the opponent only had a small sliver of points left.

Now, she was here in the semi-finals against Max. "To the left of me I have Kayla from Floaroma Town, and to the right of me I have Max from Petalburg City in Hoenn! 5 minutes starts now!" 4:59 showed up on the clock and Kayla made the first move, spinning.

"Okay Beautifly, Dream On!" She didn't have a pokeball with her but Beautifly soon flew from nowhere and perched on her shoulder. She really had Matt release it from its pokeball and direct it towards her. It wasn't cheating was it?

Max got onto the field and nodded. "Kirlia!" the psychic pokemon danced across the field and stood directly across the Beautifly. "Kirlia!" it announced softly.

"Okay Kirlia, Double Team!" The Psychic pokemon created clones of itself and then quickly created a circle of itself around a confused Beautifly.

"Dont be confused, Beautifly, just use Gust Spore!" Max looked on questioningly, knowing that wasn't a move but a combination. He watched as Beautifly released Stun Spore from its nose and then used Gust, spreading out the little yellow dust all throughout the area, giving it a good chance to hit Ralts.

He knew this pokemon, as his older sister had one. But he didn't say anything in reply as the move hit and all of the double teams disappeared to show the real Ralts, now paralyzed.

He lost points because of both the paralyzation, and then the beautiful array it was developed in. "Let the magic work!" he said and Beautifly fell to the ground paralyzed, now giving them about equal points.

"B-but," mumbled Kayla, looking confused. "HOW?" she questioned, staring at Max like he was some magician.

"Kirlia's ability is Synchronize! This ability copies burns, paralysis, and poison onto the Pokémon that inflicted them."

"Gah... so now what? Both of our pokemon are paralyzed!" she yelled, angry and mad that she fell for it.

"Not both of ours. Go, Cheri Berry!" He tossed up a red berry and Kirlia did a backflip and ate the berry, easily getting rid of the paralyzation.

"Calm Mind!" he said and Kirlia took a turn to meditate and shine its body in a pink glow, raising its Special Attack and Special Defenese.

"Now Double Team and charge!" Kirlia created five images of itself, including the real one, and they all charged forward.

"Fire Punch!" he said as Kayla frantically looked around for her Paralyze Heal. She found it and quickly sprayed it and accidently missed and hit Kirlia in the eye, sending the pokemon back when she healed her pokemon.

"HEY! THATS CHEATING!" yelled Max and Kayla lost a huge chunk of points because of that, leaving her with only a quarter of points.

Kirlia continued with its Fire Punch. "Fly up and Gust!" Kayla finally commanded as the Kirlia missed and Beautifly flew up.

"Quickly, Jump up!" Right before Beautifly used Gust, Kirlia jumped up with the fire Punch. It still launched gust, but the impact of the Gust surrounded the Kirlia and made it appear like a bullet with a flame-tipped end.

Kayla lost points for her attack being redirected and was a sitting duck now. BOOM! The impact was made and Beautifly was hit to the ground, fainted on impact and Kayla's points had been wiped out anyway, declaring Max the winner. She returned her pokemon.

"Nice job," she smiled at him and he smiled back and they shook hands. Soon after, Alice easily won her battle.

**

* * *

**

Staying for the finals between Max and Alice had Kayla extremely eager as she held Sentret in her hands, and he sat on her lap. Matt was next to her and the battle was began by Marian.

"Mightyena!" Max yelled and threw a pokeball covered with a ball capsule and sticker, and it leaped forward surrounded by stars that burst into more stars, making it appear as a shooting star. She scanned it with her Pokedex and gasped.

"What are those?" she asked, pointing.

Matt raised his eyebrow and looked at her as she was an idiot. "Ball capsules and stickers, basic contest tools. It gives your entrance a little flare. You should buy some in Jubilife," he said, redirecting the focus to the battle as Mightyena faced Alice.

"Froslass!" she said and sent out a pokemon in a flurry up bubbles. "Ice Beam!" she said, as Froslass used Ice Beam on the bubbles to freeze them around herself to give her a shield. Max lost points.

But Max had the type advantage. Dark over Ghost/Ice. "Dig!" Mightyena dug its claws into the ground and began burrowing itself a hole as it dug into it and went underground. Alice looked along but didn't seem all that worried.

"Froslass, jump onto the frozen bubbles! Hail!" Froslass summoned a bunch of hail over the area that circled around them and Froslass' ability came to play, raising up its evasion and making it harder to hit.

"Come up and lunge high! Hit it with Bite!" Mightyena lunged high up and bite Froslass on the leg, taking it down to the ground with a thud.

"Destiny Bond!" said Alice as the Froslass laid up and put its arm on Mightyena, using the move.

"What does that move do?" asked Kayla, scanning it with her Pokedex then gasping.

"Taunt!" Max commanded and Mightyena turned around and started waving its ass around at Froslass, who immediately got angered into using only moves that could deal with damage.

Alice's eyebrow furrowed, as her plans focused around non-damaging moves.

"That wont stop us! Wake-Up Slap!" Max gasped, as his pokemon wasn't even sleeping but Froslass quickly darted forward and slapped Mightyena across the face.

"OOH!" announced the crowd.

"Bite its hand!" Max commanded and Mightyena opened its mouth, stretching its jaws and clenching its teeth hard on Froslass' hand, giving extreme damage as he scored critical hit.

"Spin around!" Mightyena spun around rapidly and Froslass was spun around by Mightyena's bite. "Release!" Max added once more and let go, allowing Froslass to fly into a nearby Rock.

She growled, as her pokemon was almost fainted. But she grinned, as Destiny Bond kept him from winning. She just had to make sure she had more points by then. She looked up to see that he was only a little bit ahead, but Hail was still hitting Mightyena and giving it gradual damage and making Max lose more points.

"Scary Face!" Max commanded and Mightyena gave a scary look towards Froslass whose speed was lowered due to it being disturbed by that image.

"Grr, Froslass, don't go down without a fight! Ice Shard!" Froslass summoned shards of ice that hit Mightyena quickly.

"Bite!" Mightyena charged quickly but missed because of the hail and Froslass ability.

"Now, take it down with Blizzard!" Blizzard also added damage so even with the hail, it extended into a full Blizzard with snow, sleet and harsh winds all around the two pokemon on the field.

"Thirty seconds left!" announced Marian, signaling towards the end of the battle for the two of them.

They were both left with an equal amount of points, just a little under half. Mightyena wasn't frozen though and moved towards Froslass with Max's last command. "BITE!"

Froslass wasn't fast enough to dodge and was bitten on the head and eventually fainted, giving Max what he thought was the win. But soonafter, Max's Mightyena fainted as well.

"It seems because of Destiny Bond, we have a double KO!" Marian announced the obvious and gasped, pointing at the screen.

"We will now go off of the points they had left at the time of the KO and the winner is..." a large beep was heard and Max's face showed up, showing that he had a quarter of points left, while Alice had what appeared to be the same but if you looked really closely she had one point less then he did.

Max cheered and was given his ribbon while Alice was left to cry and withdraw her pokemon.

**

* * *

**

After the contest, Kayla found herself walking up to Max. "Wow, you're a pretty good coordinator. How many ribbons do you have?" she asked and he chuckled.

"This is my first one. I'm not a coordinator. Actually, I'm a trainer from Hoenn. I just came here to challenge the Sinnoh League. But I just came in from Sandgem Town... and my pokemon wanted something to do. So I entered. Beginners luck I guess," he said, showing her the ribbon.

"Wow, you're pokemon are pretty tough," pointed out Kayla in awe and Matt nodded.

"Well, I guess. I'm heading to Orebourgh City next, for my first gym battle. Do you want this ribbon?" he held it up towards her.

Before she could say anything Alice walked by and snatched it. "Thank you," she said snidely before walking off.

Kayla rolled her eyes. "I'm going there too!" she added.

"Oh," Max said in surprise, "So your a coordinatrainer?" he asked.

"No, not really. I just began by journey and I'm deciding between coordinator or trainer. After I battle the gym I'll make my decision," she finished.

"Oh, that's just like my sister, sort of," he replied. "But she ended up picking coordinator," he said with a nod.

"Oh, you have a sister? Whats her name, I might know her..." she had an extensive vocabulary of coordinators.

"May Maple," he said with a nod and her face lite up.

"She won the Johto Grand Festival about five years ago! And then three years ago she won Hoenn, then Kanto, then Sinnoh! Then she placed in Top 4 in the Hoenn League last year!" and he nodded.

"Well, I'm off to Orebourgh," and Max took his leave.

**(1) Yep. Max will now be a rival. Or a mentor, depending on whether or not she becomes a trainer.**

**I liked writing contests to be honest xD So this might sway my decision. So, yeah. Review.**

**Dont own Pokemanz. Pokemon.**


	4. Lunatone Deaf

**(Dont own Pokemon.**

**This chapter is some training and arrival in Orebourgh City)**

Matt and Alice are standing opposite of each other. "Are you sure? I mean, I have six pokemon and you have three. So we can go two on two, but I have a type advantage over each of your pokemon you know," he added – he ALMOST did, really.

"Well, not Ludicolo. He is Grass/Water. If you use Fire, it would be canceled out by his water. If you use Grass, it will be canceled out by his Grass." She grinned and he mumbled, realizing that it would be pretty even.

"Fine then, we will practice battle. First person with three pokemon fainted loses. Lets go!"he announced throwing out the pokeball with Vaporeon.

"Okay Ludicolo, Dream On!" Matt glared at her as the pineapple pokemon came to the field.

"You really need to work on your entrances. I mean really, dream on? It's not even catchy. How about Charm Up? That's catchier," he added and she shrugged.

'It's possible, but lets get on with the battle!" she scowled and he muttered something about mood swings and the battle was launched out.

"Sand Attack!" Vaporeon soon dug its claws into the ground and shot it towards Ludicolo's face, and now it didnt know what direction to aim. But her next attack wasn't aimed.

Kayla grinned, "Grass Whistle!" Ludicolo put its hands to his mouth and released a piercing whistle and immediatel Vaporeon fell asleep on the spot. "Swords Dance!" Ludicolo started dancing to increase its attack sharply.

"Now, Nature Power!" Ludicolo began to focus its energy and drew power from the ground to give a powerful blast to Vaporeon.

Vaporeon was hit hard and was thrown backwards and landed hard on the ground. It woke her up, but she was hardly able to stand.

"Water Gun!" Vaporeon charged forward and used Water.

"Same!" Kayla commanded and Ludicolo sent out a water gun and the water pressure and torrent between the two of them clashed and it was forced into rain falling on them.

"Okay Ludicolo, Nature Power now!" Summoning power form the make-shift rain, Ludicolo sent out a large blast towards Vaporeon.

"Dodge it, and then Aurora Beam!" Vaporeon lunged into the air and spun over the move and then used a large colorful beam towards Ludicolo and hit it directly, weakening the pokemon with the ice move.

"Now, move in with a Quick Attack!" Like a flash through the air Vaporeon charged forward and smashed into Ludicolo with a Quick Attack.

"Grass Whistle, now!" Kayla commanded and after being hit, Ludicolo sent out the high pitched whistle once more and the water type pokemon fell asleep right there. "Finish it with Ice Beam!"

Ludicolo jumpd and used ice beam, giving damage and encasing the fainted Vaporeon in ice. Matt returned his pokemon.

"Go, Espeon!" he released the purple cat in a perfect line with Ludicolo. "End it with Swift!" Espeon quickly jumped forward and swung its tail, releasing a quick hurrciane of stars bombarding Ludicolo and fainting it soon after, not even getting a hit in.

"Okay Beautifly, Dream on!" she said while spinning and tossed up the pokeball, the Butterfly pokemon flying forward.

"Espeon, Confusion!" Espeon used a tactic to confuse Beautifly, who began flying upside down, giving Kayla a confused look on her face.

"Gust Spore!" she commanded and Beautifly still did the move, releasing a stun spore form its nose and then flapping tis wings towards the Espeon. Matt didnt even make his pokemon dodge and let it get paralyzed.

Because Synchronize allowed Beautifly to get paralyzed as well, and it kept getting hurt by confusion. Neither pokemon could move but Beautifly fainted because of confusing hurting it.

"Okay, my last pokemon, Sentret!" she released her starter from her hands, who kept bouncing up and down.

"Quick Attack!" Espeon lunged forward with Quick Attack.

"Counter with Fury Swipes!" As soon as Espeon got near, Sentret swung its little arm,s it claws extending and glowing as it rapidly scratched its claws across Espeon's face about six times before slashing it one final time and bouncing away glorious.

"Nice job Sentret!" Kayla chanted and jumped up and down as Espeon lunged forward, ready to kill.

"Psybeam!" Matt gave a command of a powerful move and Espeon lunged into the air, releasing a colorful wave beaming quickly towards the standing Sentret.

"Bounce, spin and Scratch!" Sentret bounced up, dodging the attack and then spinning over the psybeam and finally hitting the Espeon with a final scratch, throwing it off balance.

"Fury Swipes!" Kayla yelled even before Matt could get in a command and Fury Swipes struck the Espeon pretty hard, one last scratch by Sentret finishing the battle.

"Okay Jolteon, go!" Jolteon took the stage, facing the Sentret who kept bouncing up and down.

"Double kick, quickly!" Matt said. Although he was a breeder, he was a pretty good battler. Kayla noted this.

"Bounce... now!" Sentret bounced just at the right time for Jolteon to miss the kick and Sentret kept bouncing on the pokemons back, causing it to collapse under the weight and it kept bouncing and Jolteon kept eating dirt.

But when Sentret came down for once, Matt sent out a command. "Thundershock!" Jolteon generated an electric energy from its fur and then sent it straight for Sentret, being hit with damage but not paralyzed, fallen onto the ground.

"Quick Attack!" Jolteon moved quickly and slammed Sentret into the wall, who was close to fainting, and Kayla gulped.

"Sentret... you can do this!" Jolteon moved forward for another Quick Attack and as he neared, Matt told him to use Thundershock and he did.

"Bounce up high!" Sentret bounced up high and Jolteon was waiting for him to come back down, and was trying to extend the Thundershock higher.

But, in the middle of the air a light began to flash all over Sentret. "S-Sentret?" questioned Kayla, turning her head to the side and watching as Sentret became longer and striped, and landed on the ground as a Furret. "Furret," it said determined and Kayla looked wide-eyed.

"Sentret evolved!" she pointed, and cheered happily.

"Well, it seemed about time. Well, now it must travel in its pokeball since its too big for you to carry..." now, Furret was taller then her on its feet. On its tail it was way taller.

"No! Furret hates its pokeball... he's walking alongside us!" she snapped.

"Now Furret, Takcle!" Furret charged full power and knocked Jolteon with a tackle, slamming it into the ground.

"Pound at Max Power!" Taking its tail, it kept slamming it into a downed Jolteon. "ThunderShock!" Max said, and it generated energy as Furret kept pounding the pokemon, but Jolteon paralyzed it and caused it to faint just as he fainted.

"Double knockout!" they both called and returned their pokemon.

"Well, I guess that is it..." and they both nodded. They were battling right outside of Jubilife and went back into the city to heal at the pokemon center before continuing on their travels to Orebourgh City.

* * *

"No I dont want a CD!" Kayla yelled at a Hiker that was trying to give her a colored disc.

"Kayla, its not a CD, its an HM," Matt sighed. Did this girl know nothing of pokemon?

"Whats an HM?" she asked curiously.

"It's a Hidden Machine, it teaches a pokemon a move that could be used effectively inside and outside of battle. You need the Orebourgh Gym badge to use it outside of battle though. It's a pretty useful move, though. Take it," he offered and she nodded, putting the CD in a case that she didnt know she had.

"Oh, so that is what that is for! I was wondering why my mom gave me a CD case when I didn't a CD player," a faint tint of pink showed on her cheeks and Matt chuckled at his silly partner as they ventured through the cave.

"Speaking of moves, you should teach that move to one of your pokemon. It's a fighting move which could be super-effective against Rock-type pokemon," he added and she nodded. She got a 100 on the type-effectiveness part of the exam.

"Okay," she said, taking out her Pokedex and sliding the disc into the slot on the side and sending out Furret. "Okay," she scanned it over with her Pokedex with a light blue light and soon it learned Rock Smash.

She pointed to a smashable rock. "SMASH IT!" she yelled loudly and Furret peered at it curiously, causing Matt to face palm.

"You need to beat the gym first to use it outside of battle!" he yelled at her loudly.

"Ohh... well thats stupid!" she said while kicking the rock. "Why dont we just... jump over them? Or stomp on them? Or stuff? I dont really need this move..." she muttered slowly.

Matt rolled his eyes as they ventured out of the cave now, and into the light that was Orebourgh City. It was about late afternoon now, a perfect time to train and have some lunch.

She walked inside only to be interrupted by a kid. "Hey, are you here to challenge the gym leader?" he asked.

"Well, of course. If it wasn't, I wouldn't visit this pile of rocks... jesus. What is here to do beside the mines? And they barely have any decent pokemon," she mumbled and this got her a glare.

"Well, then, I'm not going to give you this prize..." he added with a grin.

Matt had already walked away and she took the kids cap. "Gimme the prize!" she yelled, jumping up and down, wanting the prize.

"You crazy wench! There is no prize! I was just tricking you, now gimme my hat back!" Kayla threw his hat at in the garbage and walked to the pokemon center to get her pokemon healed and to book a room.

When she walked outside and went to check out the gym, wanting to see if Roark was there and if she could get in a battle.

"Oh, hey Max," she said seeing the kid standing in front of the door for no apparent reason now.

"Err, why cant I go in the gym?" she asked, tilting her head to the side out of curiosity. Was he so jealous of her that he wouldn't let her challenge! She put up her fists, ready to punch him out of the way.

"Err, no need to get violent!" he said, blushing a little and waving his hands frantically. "Roark is down in the mines, you need to talk to him first. I just beat him before he left," he added and she sighed, venturing into the mines alone.

First, she walked along the steps before she was attacked by a wild Onix. "AAH! ONIX!" she yelled, tossing Ludicolo's pokeball. "Water Gun! Water Gun!" she yelled, knowing that it would be super-effective against the pokemon.

Ludicolo shot the blast of water towards the pokemon, who kept getting hit with the water gun consistently until it fainted. "Woo, go me!" she started doing a little victory dance before glancing at the pokemon.

"S-should I catch it?" she asked to herself, taking out the pokeball and tossing it up and down in her hand, yet not at the rock pokemon. For some reason, it seemed strong but she didn't like it.

She moseyed on past the fainted pokemon and patted Ludicolo on the head and returned it. She was getting a little frantic – she knew that. She needed to calm down. Her first adventure was going swimmingly (sorta), and she didnt want to ruin it.

Walking into the mines, she felt herself going deeper and it getting sort of darker. "I'm a tad bit scared..." she mumbled, wanting a pokemon that could flash up the area for her.

Her petite step hit against the ground and tapped on the ground that altered between soft and fertile into hard. She put up her hand to the wall to guide her, slightly confused to where she was until she heard a loud noise and a voice.

"Okay Rampardos, almost there!" she heard a loud and powerful voice that was soon followed by a pokemon smashing its head into a rock and a boy pulled out a weird thing.

"Great! We got a fossil, now to the Orebourgh Museum to get it restored," he said, sliding it into a satchel and returning his pokemon.

Kayla timidly walked up to him. "Excuse me, but are you the gym leader?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Why, yes, yes I am. Why?" he asked. Of course, he knew that this girl was probably aiming for her first badge and wanted to challenge him.

"I wanted to challenge you but a kid said that you were here, so I came looking for you!" she managed to spit these words out.

"Oh, okay then. I'll be seeing you challenger. Meet at my gym later today at," he checked his watch, "About 6 o' clock. I promised another girl a gym battle before you," and soon he ran off.

Kayla frowned, being stuck in the Orebourgh Mines alone. Walking through the cave, she was soon halted by two levitating pokemon in the air.

"W-What are those!" she snapped, taking out her pokedex and scanning the two of them.

Lunatone, the Meteorite Pokémon. Lunatone is believed by some people to have come from outer space. It moves around most actively during full moons and its powerful red eyes instill fear into anyone who beholds them.

Solrock, the Meteorite Pokémon. Solrock has the ability to read its opponent's minds. It attacks by rotating quickly while giving off and intense heat.

No offense, but although Lunatone could learn better attacks, Solrock looked and sounded cooler. It looked like a crescent moon with piercing red eyes and a beak. It was a Rock/Psychic type, so my team balance would still be intact.

Deciding on who to use I picked up Ludicolo's pokeball. "Okay, Dream on!" I sent out the dancing pineapple pokemon, who stared at its opponent but gave a quick twirl in dance, causing Kayla to sweatdrop.

"OK, use Water Gun!" Ludicolo shot a spout of water towards Solrock, gushing it with water and then was thrown backwards, hitting the floor of the cave. After recovering, it levitated because of its ability.

It soon shot several large circles towards Ludicolo, that immediately put her pokemon to sleep. "Gah! Stupid Son!" she knelt by her Ludicolo and kept slapping its face, to see if he was awake.

"Aww man..." she mumbled, checking in her bag and rummaging to see if she had any items. While she was looking for an item, Solrock levitated a rock and smashed it against Ludicolo's face.

"HEY! THATS CHEATING!" yelled Kayla, pointing at the Solrock while lunatone levitated behind it, nonchalantly.

I found an Awakening and sprayed Ludicolo with it, and Ludicolo woke up and charged forward, angry and smashed into the rock-type.

"Uhh... was that even a move!" she thought out loud and Ludicolo stood, in front of the Solrock, determined.

"Now, finish it off with a Water Gun!" Knowing that it was super-effective as a wter move, Solrock was drenched and then hit to the ground once more and she took a pokeball.

"Okay, pokeball go!" she said and threw the pokeball. For some reason, it hit the Lunatone instead.

"Dang, I need to work on my aim," she said and looked along as the click was heard and she caught a Lunatone. "Aww man, I caught the wrong pokemon," she hung her head in sorrow and picked up her pokeball, walking away and finally finding her way out of the cave to the pokemon center.

* * *

"God, where were you? You were gone for like an hour! All you had to do was find and guy and get him back to the gym!" she was immediately scolded by Matt as soon as she walked into the lobby of the Pokemon Center.

"Sorry, I got caught up catching a pokemon!" she said happily, jumping up and down.

"Well, let me see," he looked along, impressed. She caught Beautifly with way too much help by him, and Ludicolo was also caught in one of his pokeballs.

"Okay!" she said happily and spun around. "Dream on, Lunatone!" and soon the moon-like pokemon levitated in the air.

"Wow, impressive. A Rock/Psychic type..." he added, nodding.

"I actually meant to catch a Solrock, but my aim was a bit off," she said, rubbing the back of her head and giggling.

"Typical you..." Matt sighed.

"Well anyway, I need to get my pokemon healed!" she chirped while skipping off to the counter and handing her four pokeballs to the Nurse Joy, he placed them in the machine and she waited while the little tune played.

"You're pokemon are healed and ready to go!" she said, returning them on a tray. One by one Kayla picked them up and placed them on her bag strap.

"Okay, first I need to train up my pokemon a little!" she said, sending out all four pokeballs.

Furret, Beautifly, Ludicolo and Lunatone looked at each other. "Okay, everybody, welcome the newest member to the team... Lunatone!" she pointed at it and it simply stared at the rest of the pokemon.

"Furret... Furret," Furret whispered to Beautifly 'Oh wow... such a great capture'

"Beautifly!" Beautifly said back loudly. 'Rock types...'

"LUDICOLO!" Ludicolo yelled loudly 'YOU!' and charged Lunatone. Kayla jumped in front of her new pokemon and held the charging pineapple back.

"Ludicolo! Grab a hold of yourself!" she said and the pokemon complied, yet still giving the evil eye to the levitating pokemon.

"Okay, since Rock is really super-effective against Beautifly, she wont be used in the upcoming battle. Sorry Beautifly!" and she returned the butterfly pokemon, setting it on her bag strap.

"I'll start with Furret, and Lunatone will be after and Ludicolo will close the match if I need to use him. So Furret!" she said flowingly and the Furret leaped towards her and she hugged it.

"Okay, practice your Rock Smash attack!" Furret moved closer in a fury and then swung its tail powerfully and hit a rock, smashing it into bits and pieces.

"Okay, Lunatone, I know you have Hypnosis and Rock Throw... what else?" she asked. Lunatone showed off Harden, Confusion and Tackle. Pretty good attacks.

"Okay Ludicolo, Water Gun and Grass Whistle should do us wonders. If you really need, swords dance at first, mmkay?" telling all of her pokemon their game plan she returned them and walked to the gym, right on time.

"Okay," she said and looked at Matt who was behind her. Getting ready, she quickly kicked the doors of the gym, kicking them open and making a loud sound with her entrance, showing a pokemon field with large rocks all around it.

"IM HERE TO CHALLENGE THE GYM LEADER!" she basically yelled, imitating the trainers on television by making it all dramatic.

"Uhm... you know those doors are automatic..." Roark noted and she blinked and looked like she was in a daze.

"I dont care, lets battle!" she walked onto one side of the field as Roark sighed and nodded and a random guy got into the referee position while Matt and Beautifly stood on the sidelines.

"The battle between Roark the gym leader and Kayla from Floaroma Town will begin! Three pokemon each and the gym leader cant withdraw pokemon!"

"BEGIN!"

* * *

**I've realized I'd made Kayla a little more frantic and random. Well, I'm starting to reveal her core personality more. She's generally inexperienced but confident in her skills as well.**

**By the way, I'm starting to follow the game a little more and I'm going to stray away from that. By the way, next chapter would be her decision. And she needs to get to the Eterna Forest so I'm pretty much going to skip over Jubilife and Floaroma again. Nothing significant except battles. No evolving though. Three of her pokemon are already in their last stages, while one doesnt evolve. xD **

**Then Eterna Forest is Leafon. And be aware of a new Kayla capture!**

**Her types are pretty good as I planned.**

**Normal**

**Flying / Bug**

**Water / Grass**

**Rock / Psychic**

**Wild guess what the next type is?**


	5. The Exit Rampardos

"Geodude, rock the house!" Roark threw out his pokeball and sent out Geodude.

"Was that supposed to be a pun... since its a rock type?" asked Kayla, suspiciously. It was a bad pun anyway.

"Yes, it's actually clever. I don't suppose that you have anything better?" asked Roark, easily agitated.

"Yeah, Dream On!" She spun and tossed her pokeball, sending out Vaporeon to face Geodude.

"Even with a type advantage, your Vaporeon cant fight against my Geodude's power! Rollout!"

"For starters, its not my pokemon. It's Matt's. Secondly, Water Gun!"

Geodude pushed forward and a stream of water blew forward, blasting against the oncoming pokemon and exploding into sparkles as Geodude was thrown back into a rock.

"Now, Sand Attack!" Vaporeon quickly dugs its claws into the dirt ground and sent it hurling for Geodude, now in its face and distracted.

"Now, Water Gun!" Vaporeon let out another stream of water.

Roark gasped. "Jump onto the rock and Hidden Power!"

Geodude jumped onto the rock and avoided the hit, the water hitting the rock and Geodude was surrounded by a greenish aura and several bubbles hit Vaporeon head on.

"A critical hit!" commanded Roark loudly, expressing how Vaporeon took extra damage then expected.

Kayla's face immediately lit up. "Okay, run forward and twist into your tackle attack!" Vaporeon moved forward rapidly and then leaped forward, using tackle but twisting to make it appear as a bullet.

"Grab it for Seismic Toss!" Geodude timed it perfectly and managed to wrap it's strong arms around Vaporeon and jumped into the air.

"N-No!" stuttered Kayla, knowing that it might be all over with this. "Counter with Water Gun!"

Geodude was spiraling towards the ground now but Vaporeon's water gun sprayed water in every direction, hitting Geodude and releasing its grip on it.

Vaporeon landed with a thud, as did Geodude. "Nice job! You countered it!" she cheered and saw Vaporeon's look of determination.

"It seems like your pokemon just got determined. But the next move would end the battle. For me or you," Roark expressed with a grin.

"Rollout Spin!" Geodude began to spin and then used rollout, its speed being increased as it blew through the ground, moving to Vaporeon.

"Jump and roll it to the rock!" Vaporeon jumped when Geodude approached it and landed its feet on top, rolling the Geodude all the way into a rock.

Geodude came out of its rollout, fainted.

"Score one for Kayla!" she cheered happily and Matt clapped at her strategy. _I underestimated her battling skills. That was pretty clever._

"Okay, well then, Onix, rock the house!" Roark threw a pokeball that released the powerful rock-like serpent. Whoa.

"Thats not going to stop me! Return, and go Lunatone!" she released the moon-like pokemon to levitate there.

"What was the point of that?" asked Roark. "Vaporeon still had the advantage!"

"Well, he was weak. And I'd like to give all of my pokemon a fair share at battling."

Roark shrugged and the two pokemon looked at each other. "Stealth Rock go!"

Rocks began to levitate around Kayla and she peered at them cautiously, wondering what they did.

"W-Whats that!" she said, pointing.

"Dont lose focus, Kay!" chanted Matt from the sidelines and she sighed.

"Hypnosis!" Lunatone began to shoot large circles towards Onix.

"Heh, I know about that move! I almost used a Lunatone in my team. Dig!" Onix quickly burrowed underground, and Roark dodged it.

Onix moved forward and tried to hit Lunatone, but it dodged the Ground Type move because of its Levitate ability.

"Okay Onix, now that you are close Body Slam!"

"Get in Hypnosis!" Onix slammed into Lunatone powerfully, but Lunatone managed to release the Hypnosis in time for the powerful hit and the rock serpent slammed against the ground, asleep.

"Woo!" chanted Kayla, now that the pokemon was asleep.

"Harden, then Confusion!" Lunatone began to power itself with a hardening coat, strengthening itself and bracing for attacks, and then it confused the Onix.

"Tackle!" Lunatone slammed into the Onix, throwing it backwards a little bit.

"Keep on going!" Lunatone kept tackling Onix, which was four times, until it woke up.

"Screech!" Onix quickly released a deafening screech that lowered Lunatone's attack and negated its Harden ability.

"Double-Edge!" Roark snapped before Kayla could get a command in.

Onix charged Lunatone and took it down with a full body tackle, and it didnt faint due to the recoil damage.

"Because of Onix's ability Rock Head, it doesnt take recoil damage!" Roark announced proudly.

"You know, I really don't care," interjected Kayla. Lunatone fell to the ground, fainted. On top of that, Onix fainted because of its confusion.

Kayla was dancing happily on the inside because she had a x4 advantage and he only had one pokemon left. "I got you now!" She returned Lunatone.

"Well, you havent come face to face with my most powerful pokemon! RAMPARDOS GO!" she tossed out a pokeball that sent out a powerful beast.

Kayla scanned it with her pokedex. "W-whoa... Okay Ludicolo, fight!" she sent out the dancing pineapple which stared down its opponent.

"I still have a big type advantage! Grass Whistle!" Ludicolo sent out a large whistle, causing Rampardos to fall asleep.

"Now, I got this easily! Swords Dance!" Ludicolo began dancing and it's body was glowing dark purple. It's attack was sharply raised.

"Water Gun!" a powerful water gun was released upon the Rampardos, but it barely left damage. The water was cold enough to wake it up.

"Zen Headbutt!" Roark interjected smugly.

"Dodge and Natu-" she was interrupted by Ludicolo getting smashed by Zen Headbutt and getting hit by a rock. And it looked extremely weak.

"D-dammit..." she mumbled, as her last pokemon was nearly taken out.

"Okay Grass Whi-" she was interrupted again.

"Head Smash!" Rampardos smashed its head into Ludicolo's face and slammed it back against a large rock, sliding down to the floor vulnerable.

"Flamethrower!" Rampardos jumped and released a flurry of powerful flames that impaled Ludicolo.

"P-p-please endure it!" Ludicolo ended up using water gun around itself to make the damage minimal, but it looked too weak to go on.

"Grass Whistle!"

"Headbutt!" both were said at the same time.

Ludicolo was hit to the ground, and her pokemon fainted while Rampardos fell asleep, again.

"Okay, so you put another of my pokemon to sleep, eh?" he was waiting for Rampardos to get up.

"Okay Vaporeon, please finish it!" The eevee evolution stood gingerly afraid of the sleeping pokemon, and weakened.

"W-water gun!" she mumbled feebly and released several weak globs of water that hit Rampardos, who woke up.

"Vaporeon!" she groaned and Matt sighed, seeing how his Vaporeon shut down when it was afraid.

"ZEN HEADBUTT! FINISH THIS!" Before she had the advantage 2 pokemon to 1, now she was going to lose.

"W-wait, Vaporeon leap backwards!" Vaporeon did so and Rampardos kept chasing it.

"Keep going back to the rock!" she yelled, hoping that this would work.

"What are you up to!" yelled Roark.

"Now, stay there and roll when Rampardos gets close!" Roark gasped and Kayla grinned as Vaporeon did as so and Rampardos smashed its head with the rock.

But, it still wasn't fainted.

"Water Gun!" Vaporeon, now encourged, released a powerful water gun and hit Rampardos and with a loud roar, the pokemon went down.

"I WON! I WON!" chanted Kayla jumping up and down as Roark walked over to her and handed her the Mine Badge, which she pinned to her bag.

"You know Kayla, you'd be a much better coordinator. Your pokemon are talented like that and you have really good combination skills," added Roark.

"I know.." she mumbled.

"Then why are you challenging gyms? Trying to make a decision?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Well then, keep that in mind. You will be a powerful coordinator, I see it in you. This battle, you played it like a contest battle. You used my pokemon's moves against me and always made sure to give yourself the upperhand." He patted the young girl on the back in encouragement.

"Then its decide," she said, nodding up in determination and her lips curled into a grin.

"I'm going to be a trainer, and challenge the gyms!"

"Say what?" asked Roark. "THAT IS EXACTLY THE OPPOSITE OF WHAT I TOLD YOU!" he yelled.

"I know, but I like to overcome the odds," she smiled at him and walked out with Matt, wanting to get her pokemon healed.

* * *

"Do you want to explore the city some more?" asked Matt the following day as they were getting dressed in the pokemon center rooms.

"Actually, there is nothing I want to check out. This place is so boring," she mumbled while looking around.

"Well, you wanna go to the mines?" he asked absentmindedly.

"NO! I already caught a pokemon there. And apparently Lunatone and Solrock are rare there. I guess I struck in luck," she shrugged.

"Well, I guess," she was interrupted by a grinning Alice walking up to her smugly, plastered on a pretty pink bike.

"I just came from the Cycling Road, from Eterna City. I decided to make a quick stop here before I head to Hearthrome for the next contest, to heal my pokemon."

"Oh, so thats why you have that random bike?" she rolled her eyes, Kayla that is.

"Its not random, its one of the most fast and expensive forms. My daddy gave me the money. I also now have two badges and two ribbons," she showed the case which had the top designated to ribbons and bottom to badges. Both had two.

"You?" she grinned.

"One badge," added Kayla with a smile, showing the shiny Coal Badge on her bag.

"Oh, the first badge? Wouldn't have been to hard. I took all of his pokemon down with one of mine," she said, blowing on her nails.

"ME TOO!" she lied, as she was down to Matt's last pokemon, who had a sliver of HP left.

"I sincerely doubt that. See ya later at the Hearthrome Contest," she batted her eyelashes and walked on by.

"I wanna steal that bike..." she mumbled and glanced at Matt.

"Want to?" he asked, as Alice was barely taking it with her.

"Deal," he said and they both ran for it and hi-jacked it.

"W-what!" she turned around to see Kayla mounting onto her bike and Matt running alongside her.

"GET BACK HERE WITH MY BIKE!" she yelled, chasing after them as they ran off and then Matt tripped Alice and soon they departed up into the bike ramp. They were going to go down Cycling Road into Eterna, and check out the forest.

* * *

**Next chapter they arrive in the Eterna Forest! **

**Matt will get his Leafon, at a cost. And Kayla would be forced to capture a pokemon who hates her.**

**XD. **

**So I choose trainer. Why? It would be more fun writing different battles rather then contests over and over again where I may run out of appeals. **

**Plus, with Alice so far ahead it would be hard to catch up. With badges, by the time Alice gets to Hearthrome (having to take the long way through Jubilife, Floaroma, Eterna Forest, Eterna, buy another bike, and the cave she'd be in Hearthrome maybe a little behind them. **

**Max makes an appearance! **


	6. Many Leafeons to Come

Immediately riding up the ramp, with Matt riding and Kayla holding onto his back, they made their way to the entrance of Cycling Road.

When they moved inside the building that allowed you entry, there weren't the usual guards there. Instead, there was a girl with flaming red hair flowing down her back.

She wore a red camisole with a black P, black short shorts and black boots. The guy wore a red tee-shirt with a black P, black pants and black trainers. "Sorry, Cycling Road is closed," he said casually, flipping through a magazine.

"Uhh... we need to get to Eterna, so I'm just going to pass by!" Kayla tried to tip-toe but the girl was fast and leaped in front of her.

"Didnt you hear him wench? The Cycling Road is closed."

Kayla growled and shoved the girl for calling her a wench. "I'm not a wench!" she yelled loudly and the other girl stepped up to her.

"Seriously, why would Cycling Road be closed? And why are you guys of all people blocking it?" Matt asked, rolling his eyes.

"Team Phoenix has some loose ends to finish up in Eterna. The Forest is blockaded too, so don't even try going in that way."

Kayla whispered towards Matt, suggesting they go to the Hearthrome cavern and then go around.

"And the entrance towards Mount Coronet is shut off as well. We are in control of the city. Dont bother," he guy said continuing to flip through the magazine.

"But... who are you guys!" Kayla finally managed to let out, wanting to know what they were doing.

"We are Team Phoenix. I'm Fiyero, and she's Fantina." Kayla perked up.

"Hey, like the gym leader!" she suggested.

"NO! NOT LIKE THAT FILTHY SKANK!" Fantina yelled back, causing Kayla to gasp. But Matt got angered.

"Okay, I'm tired with you and your slander to Sinnoh! Reveal your intentions!" Matt said, ready with a pokeball.

"Really? Are you going to fight us? Well we might as well introduce ourselves," Fiyero chuckled and Fantina nodded and snapped, reappearing in front of them.

"Fantina!" she said with extra emphasis on the 'n'.

"Fiyero!" he announced, rolling the 'r' on his name.

"Phoenix, Phoenix. Take some flight," they announced in a chorus.

"With our flaming wings bright," announced Fantina.

"We're here to fight," added Fiyero.

"Reborn from the ashes of Team Galactic!" they added together.

"TEAM PHOENIX!" they both announced and sent out Ponyta.

"Uhm, I guess this is a battle," wondered Kayla out loud. "So, Dream On!" she sent out Ludicolo. It had both an advantage and dis-advantage.

"Okay, Vaporeon!" he sent out the water-like Eevee evolution.

"Water Gun!" they both announced and both pokemon sent out streams of water towards both Ponyta.

"Ponyta, Rapid Stomp!" said Fiyero, as his Ponyta moved rapidly towards Ludicolo with the use of Agility and then stomped onto Ludicolo rapidly.

"Ponya, Flash!" Fantina's Ponyta released a powerful flash of light, blinding all of the pokemon in battle except her, lowering their accuracy.

"Now, flamewheel!" The ponyta bashed into Ludicolo, who took so much hits and was barely able to stand.

"Hang in there!" she shouted.

"Okay, Quick Attack and Water Gun!"

"Counter with Ember!"

Vaporeon moved closer but got hit by several balls of fire, being burned directly and not even being able to use its water gun attack.

"Ludicolo, use Grass Whistle!" Ludicolo's Grass Whistle attempted to put all of the pokemon to sleep, but Ponyta stomped it to fainting.

Both Ponyta moved forward and stomped on Vaporeon, leaving both of them to return their pokemon.

"W-we lost!" Kayla's lip quivered and she was about to cry, leaving Matt to grab her and barge through Team Phoenix.

"SAYANARA SUCKERS!" he burst through the doors, with his pokemon returned and all and they ran down Cycling Road.

"They'll be back..." Fiyero mumbled.

"I can sense it with my fires. They're strong..." Fantina said, mounting her Ponyta and charging down Cycling Road.

Fiyero soon followed and Kayla and Matt found enough time to pull out their bike and ride. As Kayla turned around she gasped. "They are on our tails!" she yelled, causing Matt to ride even faster.

"Leap!" Fiyero announced and his Ponyta launched into the air, landing in front of the door to the room where Kayla and Matt nearly reached, cutting them off.

"Huh... so you got us! What do you want!" Kayla yelled, raising her fist in reply.

"Please, we dont need any kids dabbling in our plans. Just please, leave." Fantina rolled her eyes and scowled.

"We need to know what is going on! And Kayla needs to challenge the gym! And I need my Leafon!" Matt was getting angrier then usually – yelling loudly now.

"I'm sorry, but we'll need to stop you by force," Fantina and Fiyero stepped forward towards them.

Kayla stammered while stepping back. "D-dont h-hurt me!" she squealed as Fantina stepped forward.

Defensively, she raised a hand and brought it across Fantina's face, leaving a red mark there.

"Ouch," recited Fiyero and Matt in choir, watching.

"No you did not!" Fantina yelled, adding every syllable through her gritted teeth, grabbing Kayla by the shoulders and shoving her.

"Yeah, I did!" Kayla said firmly, getting up and pulling Fantina's hair.

"GETOFFME!" Fantina screamed, trying to throw Kayla off of her, but it resulted in a hair-pulling match.

"NEVER!" Kayla yelled, leaping forward and throwing her hands forward, getting into an involved slap fight.

Fantina reacted, moving her hands rapidly. Of course, they were both just hitting each others hands and gaining no progress.

Fiyero and Matt sweatdropped, and Matt turned around and shoved Fiyero.

"What?" Fiyero brought up a fist and punched Matt out. Matt fell to the ground, blood dripping from his nose.

"My god!" Kayla yelled and pointed at Fiyero. "Matt!" she elbowed Fantina in the nose, and ran towards Fiyero.

"Gah! I cant hit a girl!" he let himself get slapped by Kayla and thrown into Fantina, who was getting up, holding her nose.

Kayla propped Matt onto her back and was making their way, in a struggle, towards the end of Cycling Road. Where there were bound to be more Phoenix grunts.

Fantina charged forward and Kayla tripped her onto the material that made up cycling road. Quickly, Kayla and her partner barged through and knocked past the Phoenix grunts, and ran into the pokemon center.

Which again, was ran by another Phoenix person. "HEAL OUR POKEMON!" Kayla yelled and the grunt complied, thinking that they were let in since they actually managed to find their way inside.

After grabbing their healed pokeballs, Kayla made her way inside to one of the rooms and left Matt on a bed.

"Okay, Ludicolo!" she sent out the Pineapple pokemon who used a gentle water gun on a towel, which she placed on Matt's forehead.

She wiped Matt's nose of blood and made sure the rest of the leakage was gathered. She felt his nose, to see that his bridge was out of place.

"Whoa... Fiyero could pack a punch. I'm happy I'm not a guy," she mumbled, remembering how he refrained from hitting her because of that.

She managed to finish off Fantina after a rapid battle (or at least what she thought was one).

"Matt... please be okay," she whispered to him, trying to snap his bridge into place. She gently put pressure onto it and heard a satisfying noise.

"Maybe..." she checked again and saw that it was a little out of place. It was probably painful but she put her thumb and middle finger to both of his nostrils and pushed her fingers together.

"C'mon..." she had learned this in Trainers School, since she took an optional healers course.

She asked Ludicolo to give her another Water Gun, and dampened the towel and wiped down his face, absorbing all of the blood.

"Okay," she finally sighed and let Matt try to rest it off.

She crossed her fingers, hoping that he was all right as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next day, Kayla and Matt had made their way to the front of the gym. They walked inside to see a girl with green hair sitting there, twirling her hair while sitting against a tree.

"Excuse me," Kayla cleared her throat. "Are you the gym leader?" she asked, hopefully.

"No, I'm her c-cousin, Cheryl. S-she got kidnapped by Team Phoenix." The two exchanged glances and nodded.

"Where did they take her?" Kayla asked, sort of wondering.

"The Old Chateau, they said they were shutting down the Pokemon League. So nobody could get the Forest Badge and continue," she seemed to be looking down.

"But how did you guys actually get in? I ended up hiding in one of the trees of the gym," she sighed, and dug into her pocket.

"Well, we sort of got into a fight with some members and barged in. But now, we sort of want Gardenina back so I can challenge her and get to Hearthrome."

Cheryl tossed Kayla a green metal thing with three mountains on it. "I managed to save it... it was in the house. Here, you can have it."

Kayla smiled and pinned it against her bag, adding it to her collection. 6 to go!

"But, we have to save Gardenina!" she added with a fist pump and then they nodded, but Cheryl had another warning.

"In the Eterna Forest are lots of ghost, dark and grass types. Try to catch a dark type pokemon... as they will do good against the Pokemon in the Old Chateau. Those are ghost types. They have her in the TV room... please help!" Cheryl was close to crying and the two began to run.

They arrived at the entrance, where two Team Phoenix grunts were there waiting for them. They easily defeated them.

"That must been Fiyero and Fantina are stronger then those two," she added to Matt as they looked towards the trees.

"They need to be cut down, and we dont have cut!" she exclaimed loudly, frowning.

"That doesnt mean anything," Matt added and Kayla sighed.

"That means, we need to find the HM disc. Where is it?" she said, wondering.

"Maybe its around the fo-" he was interrupted by a loud howl, causing Kayla to jump at being frightened and clinging to Matt.

"I think it came from that direction!" he pointed to a grove of trees and Kayla nodded and began to walk in that direction, following him.

Once again, they heard the large howls and Kayla was frightened.

"I think it was that!" she pointed to a large shadow in which a pokemon jumped out and Kayla scanned it with her pokedex.

"An Absol..." she mumbled and Matt gasped at such a rear pokemon appearing. "You should catch it..." he mumbled and nudged her.

"Lunatone!" she said, tossing out her Rock/Psychic pokemno.

"Hit it hard with your tackle attack!" Lunatone moved forward and smashed into the Absol, who immediately used scratch back.

"Hypnosis!" Lunatone put it to sleep soon after, causing Kayla to pump her arm in success.

"Okay, now Confusion!" Lunatone forced the pokemon to confusion, and then hit it wit Tackle again, upon Kayla's command.

"Okay pokeball go!" she said, tossing it and catching the Absol.

"Yes! I'm going to name it DarkFire!" she said, dancing happily in a circle, scanning it with her pokedex.

"So it knows Taunt, Scratch, Leer, Razor Wind and Dark Pulse? Thats cool, I guess."

"Well, I think I found the HM!" Matt said, looking into the grass and picking up the disc, sliding it into Kayla's pokedex.

"Teach it to Absol," he added and she did as so, Absol now learning cut.

They soon ran back to the Old Chateau and Kayla sent out Absol. "Cut!" Absol's black slash thing began to glow and cut through all of the trees. Allowing it to run in front of her, she chased after her pokemon.

They barged in the Old Chateau and saw two sets of stairs and a room facing them.

"Okay, Cheryl said the TV room. I'll check this floor and you check the top floor!" Matt barged forward and Kayla ran up the stairs and ran into the first room, and checked in the middle one.

"N-nothing," she mumbled and then saw something – a disc.

She picked it up and saw that it was labeled Trick Room or something. She sighed and slid it into her TM/HM disc case. Checking the next room, she saw a girl tied up.

"Gardenina?" she asked and the girl tried to break through the ropes and tried to say yes.

"Absol, cut!" he commanded and Absol's slash thing glows brightly and cuts through the ropes, freeing Gardenina.

"Thank you!" she said, hugging Kayla.

"They barged into my gym and just took capture of me! Their Rapidash and Magmar's just burned through all of my pokemon!" So she was a grass type gym leader. That would be sorta easy for Kayla to battle.

"Have fun?" asked a guy flying in on an unfamiliar pokemon. It was large with glistening white feathers and flaming wings. Kayla scanned it with her pokedex and her mouth gaped.

"M-Moltres?" she asked in reply but Gardenina slapped her out of the trance.

"Its not the real pokemon... only a fake doppelganger they created." She glared once more and Kayla cleverly reached for a pokeball only to see Absol moving forward.

"My, my, what a rare pokemon we have here!" He tossed a pokeball at it and esteemed capture.

"THE HELL! MY ABSOL!" Kayla yelled, digging into her pocket and withdrawing a poffin. Shrugging, she threw it and luckily, it hit the guy in the eye.

"What the hell! You just hit me with a spicy poffin!" the guy growled and told Moltres to use Drill Peck, which it did.

"RAZOR WIND!" she yelled loudly, hoping it would do something.

The scythe on Absol's head glows white and it swings its head, sending out a white crescent blade of energy at the opponent.

The crescent waves pushed against Moltres, preventing it from gaining any further while she sent out Ludicolo alongside Absol.

"MOLTRES! FLARE BLITZ!" Moltres surrounded itself in its majestic flames and charged forward towards Ludicolo and Absol.

She immediately thought of a decent combination. "Absol, Razor Wind while Spinning! Ludicolo, Water Gun!"

Absol launched forward and began to spin, sending out several crescents of energy. They moved in intricate patterns and the water gun shot straight through them, dividing the water into several different needles moving for Moltres, and the water weakened its attack.

"YES!" she chanted while Moltres came in contact with the ground. But, its powerful fire attack put the place ablaze, causing them all to gasp.

"You withheld us enough you little bitch..." scowled the guy moving closer and punching Kayla in the face.

Kayla held her face. "Oh my god... the heck?" she began to cry, holding her face when Matt suddenly charged forward and grabbed the guy in a headlock.

The flames began to engulf the room and Kayla teared up, but darted forward with all of her pokemon. She grabbed Matt and kicked the guy into the fire, jumping out of the window.

"YOULL NEVER HEAR THE LAST OR EMBER!" the guy screamed, but then he seemed to dissolve into the fire.

Matt wrapped his arms protectively around Kayla and they slammed with the ground, hurt from the impact but Kayla cried.

"G-Gardenina..." she said, pointing at the burning building. They saw Gardenina jumping out and landing.

"Thanks guys," she said, smiling. "I'd give you a badge if there were any left. They stole all of them and my order from the Pokemon League wont come again until next week," she sighed.

"Oh, uhm, Cheryl gave us one," she flashed the side of her bag and Cheryl smiled. "Now, is there anything that you need from me? I'd comply."

"Er, do you know where the Moss Rock is?" asked Matt, wanting to evolve his Leafon.

"Oh yeah! I know exactly where. I even know a shortcut," she set out a Tropius. "Go!" she chanted happily.

They all climbed onto the back of the flying pokemon, and Kayla made sure to pick one of its bananas and began to eat while they hovered over the moss rock.

Tropius flew them down next to the rock and they stepped down, while Kayla smiled and Matt stood there.

"Eevee!" Matt sent out the Eevee which began to hyperly run around, until it caught sight of the moss rock and jumped forward.

Upon contact, it began to change color and get longer. It's fur was now white and it had a leaf tail, and leaf ears and green eyes.

"It's a Leafeon!" Gardenina mumbled, grabbing the pokemon and hugging it.

"I just really really really love grass type pokemon!" she said, spinning around with it and Matt smiled.

"Yeah, now almost all of my Eevee Evolutions are compelte. I just need one more," he said, returning Leafon.

"GLACEON!" he pumped his fist in reply.

"But, thats all the way in Snowpoint! But you know, I can let you borrow Tropius and fly there if you want to," she smiled and Matt was faced with a decision, and Kayla frowned.

"I guess that means... our travels are over," Kayla mumbled, twirling her hair slowly.

"I... need some time," Matt leaped away.

* * *

Matt sat down on a rock, with Leafeon running around him. He saw Gardenina move into the clearing.

"You like her, dont you?" she asked with a sly grin.

"What.. what are you talking about!" he snapped.

"As much as you want Glaceon, you have feelings for Kayla. As ditzy," Gardenina looked back at the girl chasing her Beautifly, "as she is, she seems to return the feelings."

"I-I guess," he mumbled. Now, he felt like Kayla. With all of the mumbling and uncertainty.

"You still want to travel with her, right?" Gardenina added and once again he nodded. She held out a pokeball.

"Here, take Tropius. You might need it if you ever need to fly," she winked and walked off.

"Er, I have six pokemon on me already but..." he shoved the pokeball in his bag and grabbed Kayla's hand, leading her back to Eterna.

**(A/N: Well. We found out about Matt's feelings.**

**With Kayla having two badges, who will she meet next? Her journeys throughout the caverns to the left would have her lost and they will end up in Celestic XD From there, they'll move south and through Solaceon and then to Veilstone. As like in the games, they'll have to return to Hearthrome.**

**Dont own Pokemon.**

**Kayla's next capture? Should be obvious. What type doesnt she have?)**


	7. Vibravations and Temptations

"Why cant Absol be larger?" Kayla mumbled as they left western of Eterna. There was no use going down Cycling Road again, so this was the only route that they could take.

"Why do you want your pokemon to be larger?" Matt questioned, letting his Leafeon run in front of him.

"So I can ride him, I'm too tired," she muttered and Matt chuckled at her.

"So, what pokemon do you have now? 5, right? Whats your next pokemon?" Matt asked, curious. He already had his full team of 6. And she was catching some pokemon and training them gradually.

"Well, lets see. I have Furret, who is Normal. Beautifly is Bug and Flying, right? Then I'm sure that Lunatone is Rock and Psychic. Ludicolo is Water and Grass. Absol is Dark. I dont have Steel, Fighting, Ghost, Fire, Poison, Ground, Ice, Dragon or Electric."

"Woah, that is a lot of types. But luckily, you don't have a bunch of pokemon that repeat types, right? Actually pretty diverse," he nodded in reply.

"Yeah, but I really want a dragon type next. It may seem cliché bu I think you can find some Dratini in this cave," she pointed to the cave entrance they were nearing.

"Eh, but they are pretty rare. I'll think you'll be easier getting a Ponyta or something. Plus, they could carry you." Matt was trying to compromise because he wasn't going to waste his time trying to find one.

"Plus, there are some nice Electric or Poison types you can get. Not to mention Fighting. You dont want a Hitmontop or something?" he also tried to symphathize with her.

"Well, I want a Scorpion or a Croagunk. But those are only in the Great Marsh, unfortunately. We are a long way from Pastoria." She cringed at the thought of all of that traveling.

"Well, lets see. Ludicolo knows Ice Beam, so you are sort of covered for that. In the following gyms, there is Fighting. Absol, Solrock and Ludicolo will probably win you that. Then Water in Pastoria, you have Ludicolo. Absol maybe and Furret?"

"I don't know, but there are a bunch of types that I dont have and so many that I want," she sighed and they entered the cave.

"Flareon!" Matt sent out his Flareon, who managed to light things up with a fire attack. Kayla also used the Flashlight App on her poketch to guide her through the darkness.

"Zubat!" they heard the call of a pokemon and just as Kayla was going to reach for Lunatone's pokeball, Flareon already was attacking.

"Ember!" Flareon spat out several balls of fire that burned down Zubat, bringing it to the ground.

"Dig and Scratch!" Flareon dug into the ground and made a hole. Digging through the ground, it then popped up again and scratched against the Zubat, causing it to faint.

"Wow..." Kayla gasped in surprise at how the Zubat didn't even get a hit in. Matt was becoming a better trainer by day. Flareon seemed stronger with every hit.

"Did he just level up?" Kayla asked, showing how Flareon grew a little and its fur glistened with more vivid red fur.

"I guess so," shrugged Matt as he picked up his pokemon, holding it in his arms and rubbing the spine of the Eevee evolution who purred in reply.

"It seems pretty content," he shrugged and they kept on walking, until they reached a clearing.

"Can we break for lunch?" Kayla asked. The ending of the cave was far away, but it was so sunny so that the light peered in a little bit.

"Sure," Matt said, withdrawing a small package from his bag that had some plates, utensils, and glasses, all plastic. He laid it out on a package and then used Flareon's ember to light the candles.

Matt laid out the sandwiches he pre-prepared in Eterna City and then took out a bottle of pecha juice, filling each glass with pecha juice and they enjoyed their lunch.

"I saw some pretty good pokemon out here..." she finally said, taking a bite into the rather good sandwich.

"Yeah, me too. If I wasn't too focused on my Eevee studies I would catch some more. You know, they actually said if you breed an Eevee with a Dragon Pokemon, it would turn purple and grow wings. The off-spring when they reach a certain level."

Kayla was rather amused by this, as a Dragoon Eevee might be cool. She found Eevees interesting, but then she had another question.

"But wait, dont you need another Eevee to get Glaceon? You already have six?" She wasn't sure how he was going to pull that off.

"Well, you know how I have Tropius and I always have to put another pokemon out if I want him there? Well I'm going to do that. Except, Tropius will be Pced until needed. I'm only going to use him to fly anyway." Kayla nodded, understanding as she sipped the last of her pecha juice.

"Here," he handed her a gronola bar which she happily began to eat and asked him another question.

"Where does this cave lead?" she said, looking around with her pokedex to try to get to the Town Map application.

But, Matt had it out already. "We left east of Eterna... so we are heading to Celestic. From Celestic, we need to pay a quick visit to Solaceon, and then head to Veilstone for the Gym Battle."

Kayla was a bit curious why they were going to Solacean. "Why Solaceon, though? They dont have anything there. Except the Day Care of course, but I dont have any pokemon I want to be raised."

"Actually, I need to pick up my Eevee. It should be pretty high leveled by now..." It would probably be one of the strongest in his team by now.

"Oh, thats cool then. Well, I guess we are near Celestic then. They have those cool ruins to check out. And that rare pokemon spring..." she smiled and Matt followed her after packing up.

They were walking to the end of the cavern, happy to get out and see sunlight and take a break from walking. It was late in the afternoon so they wanted to enjoy dinner and some sleeping.

Then, two people jumped out in front of them right before the exit.

"Fantina!" she said with extra emphasis on the 'n'.

"Fiyero!" he announced, rolling the 'r' on his name.

"Phoenix, Phoenix. Take some flight," they announced in a chorus.

"With our flaming wings bright," announced Fantina.

"We're here to fight," added Fiyero.

"Reborn from the ashes of Team Galactic!" they added together.

"TEAM PHOENIX!" they both announced and sent out Magmar.

"Oh my god, new pokemon!" Kayla pointed and reached for Ludicolo. She then moved her pokeball to Furret. She hadn't used her in a while.

"That doesnt mean anything, we are still better then them." He had a sly grin on his face, and pulled out his pokeball. Matt looked up at Fiyero.

"Aww, it seems like you're little girlfriend healed your nose," Fiyero talked to him in a baby voice.

"GRRR... FANTINA IS A WHORE!" Kayla screamed, causing her and Fantina to growl again, ready for a rapid slapfight.

"NO!" both Fiyero and Matt held back their respective girls.

"Furret! Flareon!"

"Okay Furret bounce and then pound!" Furret began bouncing on her tail and then swung its tail towards Magmar.

"Smog!" Both of them said this with a chorus and a dark mist filled the air.

"D-dont inhale it Furret!" But Furret was too lated and was poisoned, while Flareon was still ready.

"Flareon! Stay low and run onto them and dig!" Flareon ran towards htem and used dig and then Kayla grinned.

"Furret, stay low and use Fury Swipes!" Furret looked up and then ran under the smog, still poisoned and then used Fury Swipes.

"EMBER!" they both said in a chorus as a flurry of fireballs glew in the smog and hit their respective pokemon.

Although, Flareon's flash fire allowed it to absorb the heat and its power of Fire Attacsk to increase.

"Now, use your new move! Steam Roller!" Flareon began to roll forward, while using the Overheat attack, glowing red in heat and slamming into Magmar, hitting the ground.

Furret's claws glew like the fire and cut into the Magmar, sending them both flying back into the air.

"Nice combo," Kayla whispered and then saw Fantina running towards her. Kayla put up her hands and got engaged into another slap fight.

The guys sighed, returned their pokemon and dragged the girls away.

"WE HEARD WHAT YOU DID EMBER! MY FATHER!" Fantina screamed and this caused Matt to raise an eyebrow in suspicion.

"She's Ember's daughter... and I'm Flare's son," Fiyero announced, Fantina safely by her side.

"You know... this is weird with the gym leader being named the same thing..." Kayla wondered out loud, causing Fantina to growl.

"Disregard her, who is Flare? And Ember, what is up with him!" Matt asked frantically.

"Well, for one, Team Phoenix is trying to do an objective which we aren't going to reveal to you because we aren't dumb. We are under control of Ember, Fantina's dad, Flare, my mother, and Blaze, their other brother whose child is currently unknown."

Matt nodded, and Kayla looked alongside him still wondering if Fantina and Fantina were related.

"But still, we need to go," he grabbed Fantina and walked out of the cave.

"If they left from Cycling Path, how would they get here so fast? Unless they moved through Eterna at night," Matt wondered out loud as the duet exited into Celestic Town.

"Well, I'm just hoping... whoa!" a piece of paper was blown by the wind into her face and she read it, smiling.

"A Hearthome Tag Battle Competition! Thats cool, we can enter together and we can win the grand prize!" she smiled but Matt took it.

"Partners are randomized... you get them by a machine," he pointed out the small print on it.

"Well whatever, but I don't care much. I can still win!" she said triumphantly, pumping her fist and showing off her two badges.

"Well, there are probably more experienced trainers there. Plus, still, we have to head south of Celestic, through Solaceon and then get to the city. We might as well spend the night here," he sighed as they approached the pokemon center.

"Whatever," Kayla mumbled and sat four of her five pokeballs on the counter to be healed.

"Kayla, why'd you only put down five?" Matt asked, putting all six of his on the tray while Nurse Joy took them into the back.

"I need to go catch a pokemon I saw..." and then she ran forward in the city, and was walking around. She saw it somewhere. She stalked by the trees.

"T-there it is!" she mumbled and tossed her pokeball to show Absol, who charged forward and she knelt by its side.

"Find Vibrava," she whispered and Absol launched forward, its scythe glowing and fiercely cutting the pokemon.

"Nice job!" she commanded, stepping forward and ready to face the wild pokemon.

Vibrava slashed its wings, releasing a flurry of sand that surrounded Absol in a sand storm.

"Razor Wind!" The scythe on its head began to glow once more and then crescent-like blades of wind shot forward, cutting through the sand but missing.

"At least it still cleared it! Hit it with Dark Pulse!" A combination of dark purple circles in a beam moved towards Vibrava, who flew out of the way and moved forwards.

Vibrava suddenly disappeared and approached Absol, pointing its wings to a certain direction and then Absol got distracted and Vibrava hit it.

"The heck! Thats foul play! Dark Pulse again!" Vibrava flew up, avoiding it and then used SonicBoom, dealing damage to Absol.

"Okay Absol, use Cut!" Absol cut at Vibrava again, who released a large blue coloured mist from its breath and Absol fell to the ground, fainted.

"N-No! T-that was my only pokemon!" she returned it and put the pokeball back in her belt, digging for a Great Ball that she had as the Vibrava tried to escape.

"Oh no you dont!" she dove for it, extending her hand and grabbed it by the tail, pulling it to the ground.

"YES!" she commanded, tossing her pokeball at the pokemon. It was sucked it and began to shake. But the near fainted Vibrava didnt give up much of a struggle.

"YES! I CAUGHT IT!" she scanned it with her pokedex and saw that it knew Sonic Boom, Sand Tomb, Sand Attack and DragonBreath. She skipped back to the Pokemon Center.

* * *

"Hey, you wanna battle?" asked a kid who was wearing blue shorts, a red shirt and a red cap turned backwards. They were currently in a grass field in the middle of Celestic.

"Sure!" Kayla agreed enthusiastically. "Okay, go Vibrava!" she released the pokemon she caught the night before and the boy released an Electrike.

"Heh! Vibrava is part ground type so it wont take damage to Electric type moves!" she pumped her fist in success, but the kid still grinned.

"Luckily, I taught Electrike non-electric moves. Hit it with your Swift Attack!" Electrike opened its mouth and released a flurry of stars towards Vibrava.

"Hit it away with your wings, and then DragonBreath!" Vibrava got ready and then just flew upwards, letting the swift hit Kayla.

"What the heck Vibrava!" yelled Kayla loudly as it charged forward and used Sand Tomb. "I DIDNT TELL YOU TO USE SAND TOMB!"

"Flamethrower!" the youngster yelled, causing Kayla to gasp. "Fly over it and then Sand Attack!" But again, the pokemon didnt listen and used DragonBreath straight for the fire.

"LISTEN TO ME!" she yelled, frantically stomping her feet against the ground as a powerful explosion of moves occurred and Vibrava then used a move that Kayla didn't recognize.

It began to slam its tail and wings into the Electrike powerfully, immune to its Static ability and knocking it out.

"Whoa... what was that!" the kid yelled in awe, returning his weakened pokemon.

"I-I d-dont know," Kayla stuttered, falling to her knees.

"That was Frustration... it's power increases as much as it dislikes its trainer. That was as powerful as it could be... it hates you Kayla."

Tears pooled Kayla's eyes and streamed down her cheeks, and Matt came to comfort her. "Its okay..." he added, trying to console her.

"I dont care... I'm not going to use it," she returned the pokemon and ran to put it in the PC for eternity.

"W-wait, Kayla! It doesnt respect you because its too high leveled. It saw you only had two badges and a pokemon like that, you would need at least three, or maybe four."

She groaned as her third badge was so far away. They had to travel south to Solaceon and then the Hearthome for the battle tournament, and then back through Solaceon and then to travel to Veilstone.

"Whatever..." she sighed again and went to take a nap.

* * *

They were currently in the trainers cafe, watching television while munching on some spaghetti.

"Hey, Matt, there is a contest in Solaceon in four days!" she exclaimed loudly.

"Really? Oh thats cool, you wanna watch it? The Hearthome Tag Battle thing is in a week. So we have three days to travel. Of course, the two cities are barely an hour and half away. So we have time to see the sites in Heartome."

Kayla nodded and then glanced at Matt, swirling up the spaghetti in her fork and ate. She already had it drizzled in Parmesan. "Well, I want you to enter it."

"W-what!" Matt exclaimed, cuddling Leafeon who was munching on some spaghetti.

"I mean, if Alice is going to enter, I dont want her to win! And I need to train for my gym battle in Veilstone soon after, so you need to!" she raised her voice, continuing to eat.

"No! I wont! I wont exploit my Eevees like that!" he yelled. Contests were for prisses. Although they were pretty fun. (1)

He had entered one in Floaroma when he first started his journey and ended up losing in the finals with his Eevee, who evolved into Espeon mid-battle after giving it one last poffin.

Kayla was giving him a pouting face, and he found himself tempted to give in.

"F-fine... but no promises. One and thats it." Kayla grinned, and he immediately knew she was up to something.

"What!" he said sternly.

"Wellllll," Kayla wondered, sipping at her pecha juice. "If you win, you travel with me as a coordinator. If you lose, I'll groom your Eevee for a month." She grinned.

"Deal. My Eevee are a mess!" They were always running amuck in the dust and dirt and he took ages to clean them all. But, you had to keep your pokemon in tip-top condition if you wanted their offspring to be well-bred.

And they continued eating in silence. But what they didn't know, there was somebody listening to them in the stall behind them.

So little Kayla had won two badges already? And now he was becoming a coordinator? He had expected Kayla to be a coordinator.

The green haired boy straightened up his posture and adjusted his glasses, cutting into his garlic bread.

Yes, spaghetti was the special for today in the pokemon cafe. "I'm surprised," he muttered. He also wanted to enter that tag battle thing.

He opened up his badge case to show that he won three badges. Immediately from leaving Orebourgh, he took his Mach Bike up the ramp and then down Cycling Road, won the badge, left Cycling Road and ended up using his Fearow to get to Veilstone.

It was cheap, yes, and he avoided battles, but using his Kirlia, still un-evolved with an Everstone until he got his hands on a Dawn Stone and Mightyena, he could easily win the gym battle.

Which he did, of course. Kirlia did exceptionally well.

He got up to his seat and smiled at the group. "Hey guys," Max greeted.

"Oh, Max! How have you been! What badges have you won since I saw you?" Kayla asked with a wide smile.

He flipped open his badge case to show the three badges shined to perfection. "Three," he grinned.

"Oh, I won two," she showed the side of the yellow bag with the two badges pinned to the side of it.

"So you decided to become a trainer, heh?" he asked.

"I expected you as more of a coordinator girl, but whatever." He scooted into a seat next to Matt.

"Well, I like doing opposite of what people expect of me," she nodded. As much as she wanted to be a coordinator – she had to challenge the new Champion. That really influenced her decision.

"Oh, well then. I overheard you talking about the Hearthome Tag Battle thing, so can I tag along with you guys to Hearthome for it?" he asked and they all nodded, agreeing.

"But, we were going to stop in Solaceon for the contest," Matt added, weary of Max a little bit.

"Oh, no worries, I'll watch."

And thus, he joined their party temporarily.

**(OKAY. And thus completes this chapter.**

**(1) So anyway. Will Matt become a coordinator? Find out later!**

**Anyhow. Vibrava will be PCed until then, but checked off of her list. I sorta want her to get an Electric type, like Plusle or Minun maybe. But an ice-type wouldnt hurt. But she doesnt need another water-type. **

**Although Ludicolo is barely water... I like Spheal :) It's so cute. **

**But dont cancel out Steel. Or Electric/Steel. Gah. In your review, send me an idea of pokemon or two of the following types:**

**Electric, Steel, Ice, Ghost, Fighting, Fire or Poison. **

**Preferably dual-types. I dont want to repeat types much.**

**OK. Breakdown. Next chapter = CONTEST**

**After that = TAG BATTLE TOURNAMENT**

**Dont own Pokemon.)**


End file.
